Repeated Nightmares
by Little-Miss-Lat
Summary: 16 year old Bella Cullen has a past, one she'd rather forget. It's left her alone for 12 years. However sometimes our history comes back to get us when we least expect it. OOC. AU/AH. Bella x Edward. Some angst
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight story, so enjoy and review!**

**These Character's don't belong to me... Sadly  
**

**Repeated Nightmares**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I stepped inside my house, closing the door quickly behind me, and fell against it with a sigh of relief. That had easily been the two longest hours of my life, and they had won by a fair distance. Give me a surprise math's exam or pull my teeth any day. Nothing compared to the horrors of a date with Mike Newton.

He meant well, and he tried his best, but I wasn't interested, and finally managed the painfully awkward date. The stupid thing was, I could have easily found at least three girls who would have jumped at the chance of a date with him. But no, he wanted to take me to the Christmas Dance.

Joy…

I sighed again, pushing myself off the door as I kicked off my killer heels so they landed with a "thunk" in the corner. I couldn't be bothered to get changed out of my dress. It took too much effort, so I wandered bare-foot into the kitchen, the light blue silk of the dress swishing around me.

A note lay on the counter, sticking out from under the biscuit tin. It was mostly how our family communicated. My dad, and brother were out so much they barely saw each other, so they left notes under the biscuit tin.

I slid out the note from under the tin and began to read the ,messy scrawl I recognized as Jasper's

"_Bella, _

_Gone out for a drink with mates. _

_Will be back late. _

_Dad's had to go out to see a client, will be back by breakfast. Pizza's in the fridge. Hope the dance was good._

_Jasper xx"._

I smiled at the note. Unlike most siblings, Jasper and I got on really well. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I barely saw him for more than 10 minutes, but on the few occasions where we were all in as a family, we found it perfectly enjoyable. We were an odd little family, three individuals with no biological connection, each living their separate lives, with the different paths heavily crossing. Dad, Carlisle, Jasper and me, the odd Cullen family.

I opened the fridge, and pulled out the pizza box. I smiled. Trust Jasper, ham & pineapple was my favourite. He knew I loved it.

I slid a few slices onto a plate to warm them up. I yawned as I lent against the counter, watching as the plate turned in the microwave. I'd eat then go to bed. At least I only had 2 days left of school, and then it would be the holidays! 2 weeks of to do, well nothing! That was the beauty of it! No school, no early mornings, no drama!

I heard the front door open, I frowned. It was to early for Jasper to be home. It was just past ten o'clock. He'd still be in a bar, chatting up the girls no doubt.

My feet padded softly on the wooden floor as I moved across the kitchen and into the hall. The door was open.

I looked at it, confusion sweeping my face, I'd shut it, I know I had. I crossed the hall in a few steps and shut the door, turning the latch so you needed a key to open it; Jasper better have his. Before I turned around, a hand slammed between my shoulder blades, and pushed me against the door. I felt a cold whispering of breath my neck.

_This isn't real, it's a dream. This couldn't be happening._

The hand shoved again, pressing my body into the cold wood.

"Don't scream." a male voice whispered to me, the breath moving from my neck to my ear. One hand moved across my shoulders, down my arm, and pulled my hand behind me, pressing it into the small of my back.

"If I were you, I'd stay very quiet," the voice spoke again, this time closer to my ear. He repeated the movement with his other hand. Now both my arms were behind me. I scrunched up my eyes as a soft whimper escaped my lips. The hands holding my arms jerked me backwards before slamming me into the door. I cried out in fear.

"I said be quiet." the voice snarled. I bit my lip, fighting back another whimper.

"Leave her. She's just scared." Another voice came from behind me.

The first just growled in return, but did loosen his grip on me slightly. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate.

The hand that pinned mine behind against back suddenly let go, and I looked up, opening my eyes confused. It wasn't like I could see anything though, just the wood of my front door.

But the confusion didn't last long, I something stabbed me in the neck. I panicked and jerked my head violently to the side. They had stabbed me with something! Tears ran down my face, I hadn't realized I was crying.

Another hand reached for me, pulling back my head firmly, but carefully.

"Shhh," the second voice hushed me, "don't struggle, please. Shhh."

Slowly, as my cries turned to whimpers, the pain slowly stopped.

"There we are." The calm voice spoke again, his hand resting the puncture mark.

My eyes drooped slightly. I would have stumbled if I hadn't been held up by the stranger's hands.

"There we go……" the second voice repeated as my eyesight became foggy. Reality dimmed as I slid slowly out of consciousness. As my eyes finally shut, I heard the second voice murmur something, but I was too far-gone to comprehend. The last thing I heard before blackness was the loud bleep from the kitchen. My pizza was ready.

**So that's the first chapter, what do you think?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm really sorry. I'd meant to get this chapter out at the weekend but I didn't get a chance. So yea... Sorry.**

**But enjoy, read and review.**

**These Character's don't belong to me... Sadly**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's P.O.V  
**

I awoke in a daze. I was in total blackness. I never slept in the total dark. I couldn't sleep without just a little bit of light. Confused, I tried to sit up but as I did I felt my back press against a wall. I was already sitting up? What was going on?

Then my memory floated back: the dance; the open door; the attack. I had been attacked! They stabbed me in the neck. Had that been a needle? They drugged me? I tried to move my arms but they were stuck behind my back. I tried to wiggle my legs, my ankles were stuck together. I was tied up. It was only then I realised it wasn't pitch black, there was something wrapped around my face. They had blind-folded me! I opened my mouth to scream, but found I couldn't, I was gagged.

I was helpless. I felt my breathing begin to jerk, the early stages of hyperventilation.

NO! I focused on my breathing, I had to slow it.

"_Calm down!"_ I told myself over and over. It was only then I heard the voices. They were muffled, maybe through a door. I strained to catch the conversation.

"I gave her too much! That dose could have taken us both down. She's half your size for God's sake!"

"What does it matter? So she's out for longer. Big deal."

"You idiot! Do you know what that overdose means? Dosages are there for a reason, different people need different amounts. You gave her way too much. Have you ever heard of side effects?"

"She'll be fine. If you are so worried, check on her. I'm going to sleep if I'm driving."

I began to panic again; some-one was coming in? I heard the door crack open and felt tears form behind the blindfold. The steps crossed the room quickly, stopping to the side of me. I felt a careful hand touch my skin. The fingers slowly slid under the blindfold and pulled it up over my head. I jammed my eyes shut, my wet eye lashes meshing together.

"Open you eyes," I recognized that voice. It was from the second man that had attacked me, "please," he added.

I pretended not to hear, focusing on anything that would distract me. I didn't want this man to see me cry.

A hand touched my chin, turning my head.

"Open your eyes," the voice repeated, this time firmly.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, releasing the tears as I did so. I was staring into emerald green orbs, which stared back at me.

I took in the man that crouched beside me. I had to admit it, I was surprised. The man was looked about nineteen maybe, only 3 years older than me. He was dressed in all black, not even attempting to cover his face from me. His coppery hair stuck up in different directions. He reminded me of some-one I couldn't place, a tickling in my mind. Whoever I expected, they didn't look like this.

He smiled softly, "there, that wasn't so hard. Now I want to take the tape off your mouth, but I can't if you're going to scream, okay? Are you going to scream?"

Slightly bewildered, I shook my head. Why was I making deals with this man? He had just… kidnapped me.

The man nodded again, and his hand moved from my chin to my cheek as he slowly began to peel away the duck tape from my mouth.

I contemplated screaming anyway, why should I keep promises to this man? But I knew I didn't dare, I could have kicked myself for even considering it.

I looked down to avoid his eyes, and I had to suppress a cringe. I was still wearing my school dance dress, the silk now rumpled and ripped. The hem had ridden to half way up my thighs and I felt rather exposed. I tried to move my hands to smooth it down before remembering the bonds; that wasn't going to happen. The thin material did nothing to keep me warm though, and it was only then the cold hit me. I shivered once before catching myself. I would not show weakness.

I could still feel the man's eyes on me; I almost wished I still had a blindfold on, almost.

Was he waiting for me to say something? He'd been waiting a long time. I didn't trust myself to say speak yet. I would just cry. What did he expect of me? Why did they choose me? Why not some other girl? Why-

Bang!

The door crashed open, flooding the small room with light. A black silhouette stood in the doorway, its towering bulk almost filling it.

"Edward," the figure growled, entering the room, "why is her blindfold and gag off?"

I saw the man, Edward I supposed; stand, though he was at least still 3 inches smaller than the other.

"You said to check on her. How am I supposed to do that if she can't talk and I can't see in her eyes? If you stopped to think, maybe you wouldn't have to ask."

Edward's voice wasn't loud, but matter-of-fact, surprising to say the least.

The tall man caught my eyes and I jolted, casting my eyes down. I stole glances up through my lashes. His eyes had moved from me, thank God, back up to Edward.

"And I told you she was fine, are you satisfied?"

"No Emmet, I'm not. I haven't even checked. You just banged in, scaring us both to death. I thought you were going to bed anyway?"

"Oh, right. Got a call. Dad needs photos as proof," ordered Emmet as he passed Edward a camera.

The pair weren't doing well hiding their identities from me.

Wait… Dad? They were brothers? Was kidnapping a family business?

"Whatever, once I'm done."

"Come on Edward," Emmet laughed, kicking my ankles, I flinched. I suppose he meant it to be soft, but my ankles stung as I curled them up out of Emmet's reach. I bit down on my lip, stopping a cry so it came out a moan. It was half in pain and half in frustration. I could do nothing, nothing! I hadn't been this helpless since, well I didn't want to think about that.

"See?" Emmet laughed, "She's fine."

Edward's hand shot out, stopping Emmet's leg from a second attempt.

"Don't," his voice came out cold but firm, "She's tied up, she can't do anything and she's scared. I haven't checked her over so _don't_ kick her.

"You're no fun…" Emmet grumbled before heading for the door before turning and added, "And put the gag and blind fold back on when you leave."

With that he was gone.

Edward turned back to me, setting the camera on the floor.

I let out a breath as I listened to the footsteps fade away.

"Thank you…" The voice sounded strange to my ears, quiet and hesitant.

He looked up at me before standing and striding back to his original spot on the floor.

"For what?" He muttered as he turned my face to his and looked into my eyes.

"For telling Emmet to stop…" That sounded more like me, much more.

He stiffened when I said Emmet's name.

"He shouldn't…" He hadn't realised I'd been listening but honestly, what did he expect? He pulled out a torch from his pocket and shone it in my eyes, making me see spots.

"Follow it,"

I frowned but did as I was told.

"Why are you doing this?" It came out before I could stop it, maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

He looked at me with what was surprise?

"What we gave you can have, side effects. I just wanted to check…" He fell silent again, setting the small torch on the ground.

"Do you feel dizzy? Light headed? Is your eye sight clear?"

I nodded, "No I feel fine."

"Good, because you don't look it."

I flinched, realizing what I must look like. My make up, my hair, and well I could see my dress. The silk was ripped and crumpled, rolled half way up my thigh. I felt exposed but I couldn't do a thing to fix it.

I must have been asleep for… Well I didn't really know, long enough from people to notice. Surly someone would have noticed by now. Okay, so Jasper and dad were often out but I was the one always in, they would notice, they had too!

"Can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly. Edward rocked back on his heals, surveying me.

"You can ask, I may not answer."

"How long have I been asleep?"

He chuckled, looking a bit relived, "3 days. That's why I thought it best to check."

3… 3 Days?! The dance had been Friday, that made it Monday! I'd been missing for 3 days! Someone must have noticed! Dad and Jasper must no by now; they must be worried, more than that. Jasper was so protective; he'd be beating himself up. And dad? I didn't even want to think about what would be going through his mind.

I hated being the one that did that to them.

I tried to sniff the tears away.

I hated they'd be in pain.

I bit my lip hard, _don't cry_.

I hated being this helpless.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Damn it!

He saw it… I know he had. What was his problem? Couldn't he just leave?

Edward sighed heavily, "Don't. It's only been 3 days."

Anger began too bubble up inside me, how dare he?

"You think that's why I'm crying!"

My head snapped up to meet his gaze, anger smoldering in my eyes.

He flinched.

"I'm sorry." He turned his head, breaking eye contact.

My mind wasn't working. Had that just happened? He had apologized? My brain couldn't handle this. First he helps kidnap me, then he protects me, then he apologizes for making me cry. And on top of it all he looked familiar?

I couldn't understand this… What was happening? Why was this happening?

Edward stood up quickly, and grabbed the camera of the floor. He still wouldn't look at me, well good. I didn't want him too. He fumbled with the camera.

He quickly raised it and snapped a few photos, the flashes screwing up my vision again. He paused, studying everything but my face again. Nodding to himself, he walked over to me and propped something up against my legs, the papers rustling before he took more photos.

"Is that today's paper?" I asked between snap shops.

He nodded, "Today's Evening Times."

"Can I see it?" I did wonder how I would hold it but I'd work out some how. Would I be in it? Missing teenage girl, I might be if someone had missed me. There might be a phone number, or something that could help me if I managed to run.

"Please Edward…" I watched him jolt. Mistake.

His eyes clamped on mine, the intensity making me shrink away. The emotion was hard to place…

"How do you know my name?" His voice made me shrink back further.

I didn't know what to say, what was he talking about? Was he joking with me? Surely he could figure out I heard them talk, just like I'd heard Emmet.

But his eyes were serious… They scared me…

"I, I mean, I heard Emmet say it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have – sorry." I was gabbling, afraid of what he'd do.

Edward's gaze lost it's intensity as he dropped it.

"Of course, I –"He snapped his mouth shut as if he'd almost let something slip. He almost looked, disappointed? Surely I'd got that wrong.

I'd thought I was good at reading people but I could read this boy. I couldn't predict how he would react to anything. I hated it.

I swallowed hard, trying to change the subject, "Can I look at it then?"

He turned towards the door, hurrying towards it.

"Whatever Bella, Just don't call me Edward in front of Emmet.

He grabbed the handle and before I could say anything he was gone.

I stared at the closed door. I had forgotten the newspaper, only one though remained in my mind.

He knew my name; he'd called me Bella…

**There ya go! Hope you like It.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right so this was a quick update. I had some time today and I got more done than I thought I would. Hope you guys like it.**

** It's a short chapter but the next will be longer, promise.**

**So read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**These Characters don't belong to me... Sadly.**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's P.O.V**

As the door closed shut behind me I groaned, sliding down the wall next to it.

I couldn't do this, it was too hard. She was the same as all those years ago. Her eyes were still chocolate brown, big round ovals that filled her face.

I had been so stupid! Of course she didn't know who I was, of course she had just heard my name, Emmett had said it for God sake!

Why would she remember me? It had been 12 years ago. She'd had 12 years of a happy normal life too forget this. She'd had a normal life, normal family. I hoped she'd forgotten, I certainly wish I could.

Maybe it was better she didn't remember. I knew I wished I didn't have too.

I groaned again and my head flopped into my arms, I thought I'd be able to handle this.

Bella…

She'd escaped this, this sort of life, everything. She'd been normal, I envied her that. I couldn't stand pulling her back into this.

_**Stop!**__ Listen to yourself!_

I had to stop thinking like this. This wasn't my fault, this wasn't my problem. She wasn't my problem!

But...

NO! Not my problem!

My phone vibrated against my leg, snapping my out of my thoughts.

I pulled my phone out and snapped it open.

"What?" My voice was cold and harsh to my ears.

"Edward?" A musical voice chummed on the other end of the phone, "What had Emmett done now?"

I felt myself relax, "Alice…" I let out a breath. "Emmett's fine, well he's normal. It's just been a hard few days."

Her sigh carried down the phone, "How is she?"

"She doesn't recognize me or Emmett… I don't know how much she remembers."

"Maybe it's better that way. I wish I didn't." Man, we thought alike sometimes. I missed Alice, she kept me sane.

"Yea I guess."

"Edward" The voice on the phone pleaded with me, "Edward, you know this has to happen. I don't like it either but you'll know what he'll do if he has to come to get her himself. You're doing her a favor."

"I know." I growled, too forceful, "Sorry…"

I tried again, "It's just weird Alice. It's been years but she still looks the same. I could have picked her out in a crowd. I'm telling you Alice, it's just weird."

"But you said she doesn't remember. Edward maybe its better she doesn't. Try not to jog her memory. Be careful that you-"I heard a crash, maybe a door?

"Crap," She muttered, "Hold on."

I listened to the muffled voices, one deeper than the other. I strained as best I could but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

The deeper voice got louder but all I could, make out was the word "whore" before a loud crack. I cringed, had that been a slap?

There was scuffling sounds as Alice fumbled with the phone.

I head her sniff, "back,"

I stiffened, "What did he do?" I forced my voice to be calm, I felt anything but.

"Slapped me." She sniffed again, "He told me to tell you to hurry up. He wants her here before the man hunt gets too big."

"I'll try, but we're still a few days away."

I wanted to be back there, with Alice. She never protected herself. She was small, 16 but barely 5 foot 2. I was the older brother, I was meant to protect her.

"I know," She sighed, "Dad's just being impatient. Just keep yourself safe Edward, please. I can handle it without you for a little but, just don't do anything stupid. And keep Emmett safe too, God knows he can't do it himself."

That was true. Emmett may be the oldest of us but he was too much like dad for my comfort. He may be in charge but I always had one eye on him.

"I will," I promised, "But Alice watch yourself too. Don't let your mouth get you into trouble. Think before you talk around him. Please promise me."

I would sleep better if she did.

"I promise." I heard another door crash, looks like someone's back.

"I have to go." Alice hurried, "Remember what I said, love you Edward."

"Bye Alice, Love yo-"but she had already hung up.

I sighed before standing up, pushing myself of the wall.

Bed, that's what I needed. We were leaving before sunrise, that gave me a good 3, 4 hours sleep.

I replaced my phone in my pocket and walked to the couch that doubled as my bed. I lay down, not bothering to change.

I was on the edge of sleep when a thought struck me.

I'm called her Bella, I wondered if she had noticed.

**So there ya go, hope you liked it. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's chapter 4! It's longer, like I promised. I promise some questions will be answered, finally.**

**So read, enjoy, review. **

**These characters don't belong to me... Sadly**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Bella P.O.V**

I was running hard. My breath caught in my throat and damp spots dripped into my arms. I was crying.

Someone caught me from behind, jerking me to a stop and making me stumble backwards.

Strong hands spun me round gripping my upper arms tightly. The huge figure towered over me, the dark cold eyes staring down at my, I thought I'd long forgotten those.

A cold hand connected with my cheek hard, leaving a stinging mark on my face.

"Don't you_ dare_ run from me!" My heart stopped, that voice. No, not again!

"Please," I cried as I twisted, trying to break free of his strong grip.

"Little bitch!" I cringed. He released my arm just long enough to send a fist crashing into my chest. I cried out, clutching my stomach. The voice laughed above, the cruel laughter pounding my ears.

I awoke with a start at the door being scraped open. It took me a while to remember where I was and I wanted to scream when I did.

My breathing jerked rapidly as I let out a whimper.

Those eyes… I hadn't thought about them in years. My heart stopped just thinking about it. I thought I had long forgotten that face, that man. I'd thought I'd moved on!

But no, the face of my father still haunted my dreams.

I choked on my own tears, hiccuping as my tears rolled freely down my face.

"Bella?" My head snapped up. Edward crossed the room in a few quick steps, crouching down at my side.

I coughed hard, trying to bring myself back under control. I would control myself!

I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing. There the cold eyes were, burned into the inside of my eye lids.

With a shriek my eyes snapped open again. He was there too! I drew my knees up to my chest, wishing I could wrap my arms around them.

"Bella…" Edward's voice broke through into my head

I gasped, trying to speak, but just another sob came out.

Edward reached behind me and pushed my back away from the wall. I didn't realise what he was doing until I felt pain. He was pulling the duck tape from my hands. When he was finished I pulled my hands carefully in front of me. My muscles were stiff but felt okay.

Gingerly wiped my eyes clean of tears.

Edward moved down to my ankles, carefully peeling the tape away from my skin.

Edward balled up the tape and flicked it away, "Do you think you can stand up?" Edward straightened, his eyes fixed on me.

"I think so…" I moved my hands to the wall, pushing myself off the wall and straightened my legs. As soon as I straightened up my vision blurred and I stumbled, my legs buckling under me.

Strong arms caught me, wrapping tightly around my waist. Edward pulled me up and set my back on my feet.

"Slowly. Careful." Edward's voice broke through my dizziness.

My mind began to clear slowly as Edward continued.

"You haven't eaten in 4 days and you've barely drank anything." The concern in my voice was unmistakable. That or I had completely lost it. His hands were still on my waist…

"Thank you." I said before I could stop myself.

Edward's lips jerked, in a smile, before reluctantly removing his hands from my waist.

"We're leaving." He put it simply, turning away from me, "And I'm not carrying you."

I wondered if that was his lame attempt of humour. If so it really failed.

Wait. Leaving? Where? Why?

I opened my mouth to ask but Edward turned back to me, his emerald eyes fixed. His stair made me shiver.

He looked like he was torn. Suddenly he came to a decision, stepping forward and grasping my wrist tightly.

"Come on…" Edward pulled me firmly toward the door. I followed, like I had much choice in the matter. He led me out of share room into the artificial light. From what I could tell, this place was a house. Where I was now looked like a living room of sorts, with clothes and rubbish thrown around. Mine had been an empty room, a spare room maybe.

There were a few doors leading off the room, I wondered which one lead to the hall, and the front door. Could I really do that? I tested his grip, moving my arm away to fix my hair.

Could I really do it? Get free, and run for it? Maybe if I –

"Don't try it." Edward's voice rung into the room, making my jerk. How did it know?

"It's written all over your face," His hand tightened and he put his other on the small of my back, guiding me to a door on his right.

"Shower and change quickly. We need to leave when Emmett get's back."

He removed his hand from my wrist, just long enough to open the door. It was a bathroom. There was just a simple suite with a small shower, toilet and sink, and as I realised with a silent sigh, no window.

"Don't take long," And with that he pushed me firmly inside, closing the door behind him.

I stood for a moment, a little stunned. This had been the first time in 4 days that I had been untied and alone. I didn't know what to do. A plan, I needed a plan. I had to get out of this; I would get out of this, preferably before we reached wherever we were going. I looked around at everything I had at my disposable. I wasn't hopeful. It looked like everything even remotely beneficial had been removed before I had been allowed in here. There were no cleaning supplies, no razors, not even an aerosol. There was a mirror, but that was bolted to the wall.

Maybe I'd be able to do something before we left.

I sighed and began to undress, I wanted to lock the door but someone had jammed the lock.

I wrapped myself in a towel and leaned into the shower trying to work it. Suddenly I hit the right button and the shower sprang into action, I jumped backwards out of the ways.

Discarding my towel I stepped in. The water was warm and felt amazing against my skin.

I had to admit it; I was grateful for the shower. But I still didn't really understand why they were letting me. Actually I couldn't understand any of this. Emmett and Edward confused me so much, actually it was just Edward. Emmett was fairly easy to get. I was a job, he didn't care about me, I was just part of something he had to do.

Edward was a different story. It was like there were 2 of them. One Edward acted like Emmett, or tried too. He separated himself from me, stayed detached and kept his emotions in check.

But the other I only saw fleetingly, in glances or grimaces. It was like he knew me, like he was saddened by what he was doing. I couldn't understand it…

And to top it all off he looked familiar. If they'd watched me before they'd taken me I might have seen them on the street or in a restraint but no, it wasn't that type of familiar. Sometimes when he looked at me it triggered a memory, just for a second, then it would be gone before I could place it. I just couldn't understand.

I let my mind continue to wander as I finished of rinsing my hair and switched off the shower. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel, hugging it to me. My reflection caught my eye and I stared at it. My hand went to my neck, touching the ugly red scar. It began half way down my neck, continuing across my collarbone, before disappearing under my towel. I knew its path after that though; it continued down my chest and one my stomach, finishing just short of my belly button. I wish I could forget how I come by that.

That had been the old me, a whole other identity, a whole other girl. That scar was one and only things that connected me and her. I just wanted to forget Bella Swan, forget how she got that scar, forget everything that happened before I became a Cullen…

I had lived with my "father", Charlie, when I was a Swan, until I was 4. My mum had died before that, I didn't have many memories of her. It had been _his_ fault. The death certificate may have said suicide but I wasn't that naïve. My father had driven her too it, he might as well put the gun in her hand, I knew that much.

I'd always tried not to blame her; she couldn't have known what she'd leave behind. After all she'd been the punching bag while she'd been alive, Dad had never touched me. But without her he'd found someone else to vent his anger on, that was me.

I had smaller scars, mostly on my back but that was the one I saw in the mirror. That was the one I remembered the story behind.

It had been my father's best friend's idea. James Mason lived next door with his family. It had often been Victoria his wife who patched me up. She understood what it was like.

James had said it would mark me as his. The knife had cut deep, leaving scars that wouldn't heal. 12 years and the aftershock still marked my body.

It had been Victoria who I had run too that night. The wound wouldn't stop bleeding. She'd tried to take me to the ER but I'd refused, dad would have killed me. Eventually she'd relented, after all what would she have said? It was obviously a knife cut and she couldn't have explained that.

In the end she'd done that she could, stopped the bleeding and cleaned it up. Victoria had always been kind to me, the only Mason who ever had.

I'd met one other Mason that night too. As Victoria cleaned me up I'd noticed a boy in the doorway, he'd been around 7, emerald eyes burning into mine.

Victoria had given him a look and he'd left again.

"Ignore him… It's just my son." Victoria had smiled as she'd spoken, "Edward…"

Everything fell into place. I began to shake; my hands gripped the sink for support. Edward, now I know where I knew him from. Edward was Edward Mason, son of James Mason. No… I could have dealt with anything else, but this! No, this couldn't be a coincidence. I couldn't go back there…

The knock at the door made me jump.

"Bella, move it!" I was him, no! I didn't know what to do.

I suddenly remembered I was still in a towel; what ever I was going to do it would be easier in clothes.

I dressed quickly in the clothes they'd left for me, underwear, dark jeans, a deep purple t-shirt and black hooded jumper and purple converses. I guess they wanted me to look normal.

I had to think quickly, I wasn't going with them but if I didn't go out soon I'd be dragged out. Now I could guess where I was being taken. James Mason, my father's best friend. I didn't know why. I didn't understand, but I wasn't going, I couldn't go.

"Bella get out here!" Edward's voice came again, his fist banging against the door.

I had already looked for weapons, I had nothing. My own fists would have to do.

"Bella!" Edward hit the door again, "Come out or I'm coming in!"

My hands tightened into fists at my side. I positioned myself to the right of the door, there was no point in hiding behind it, I'd be cornered.

"Bella I'm coming in!" I held my breath, watching the door open.

Edward stepped forward, those emerald eyes finding me. They were the same, he was Edward Mason, I was sure.

"Bella now." His hand stretched out to grasp my arm and I jumped back out of reach.

"Bella…" Edward warned, taking another step into the room. I jumped back again, but this time my back pressed into wall, no where else to run.

"You're making this harder on yourself." He moved towards me again.

"I know who you are Edward." I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice.

"Mason..." I spat. Edward flinched. I was right.

He moved so fast, it didn't even register until his hand was tight around my wrist.

"Get off!" I tried to wrench my arm away. I couldn't keep the fear out my voice, I couldn't go back there!

I brought my heal down hard on his foot. It would have been more effective if I'd been wearing heals but it still worked well enough.

Edward yelled out and dropped wrist. I spun past him, and shoved him hard into the wall where I had stood only moments before.

I lunged towards the door, my hands only inches away from the frame before strong arms wrapped around my waist, haling me back.

"Stop!" His voice barely reached me. All I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears, the adrenaline thundered through me.

My elbows shot backwards, punching hard into his stomach and his grip loosened. It was now or never. I kicked out, hitting him hard in the shins. That did it, he let go.

I bolted towards the door, holding my breath as my fingers wrapped around the outside of the doorframe.

Something in front of my clicked and I looked up. I froze, staring down the dark barrel of a gun.

**Okay, so how many of you saw that coming?**

**Comment welcome. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... I love you guys! * hug tackles* I love all your reviews, they are much appreciated! **

**So this chapter is a short one, and it may be a little longer until the next update since I've got my Chemistry exam on Monday (*cries*) and French on Thursday (*cries harder*), so I won't be on the computer as much. Hopefully it wont be too long though!**

**So yea... **

**On with the next chapter  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Edward," Emmett growled as he kept the gun trained on me, "I leave for an hour. What happened?"

I heard foot steps behind me but I didn't dare look round. Edward swept past me, his eyes moving from the gun, to Emmett, and back to me.

"I had it under control. Put that thing away!" Emmett's hands tightened around the gun, his finger stroking the trigger.

"Was that before or other she'd run off?" Emmett tossed a roll of duck tape to Edward, "Her hands Edward and then I'll put it down."

My hands were jerked behind my back and tape was wound round them again.

"Happy?" Edward took me firmly by the shoulders.

Emmett shrugged and lowered the gun. I exhaled, I hadn't even realised I'd been holding my breath.

I carefully tested my bonds behind me and could have cursed. They were just as tight as before. I couldn't let this happen, not knowing what lay ahead of me. My life was coming full circle. I didn't want to be a Quinn again! I had escaped that once, I doubted I'd be so lucky a second time.

"Edward, go pack, we leave in ten." Emmett said, obviously dismissing him.

" Emmett why don't I watch her," Edward's hands tightened on my shoulders/ My fear broke the surface again, as much as I didn't think I wanted to be alone with Edward (he was bound to be pissed) but I knew I didn't want to be along with Emmett. He'd do something to make sure I'd never run again.

"Edward, Pack!" Emmett spoke through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Edward's hands reluctantly released my shoulders and strode to the door disappearing, leaving us alone.

I was a statue as I kept my eyes focused on the wooden floor under my feet.

_Don't look up… Don't look up…_

I felt strong hands gripping my arms, to tight, not like Edward.

"So…" I still didn't look up, though I felt him towering over me.

"You might be able to play my baby brother but I wouldn't try it with me sweetheart."

I shivered when he called me sweetheart, it make me want to gag.

_The floor, look at the floor!_

One hand began to stroke down my arm and I tensed my muscles. All I wanted to do was push him off.

Emmett stepped behind me, manoeuvring me towards the sofa and pushing me down. My arms twisted painfully behind my back and I bit my lip. It bloody hurt not being able to twist them.

I lowered my head and allowed my damp hair to fall in front of my face like a curtain so I could hide behind it. I stole glances up at him.

"Do I scare you sweetheart?" Emmett bent down to my level and I snapped my eyes away, back to the floor. His hands slid onto me knees making my cringe.

"Look at me." Emmett snarled, his hands gripping my knees tighter. I sucked air through my teeth as I reluctantly raised my gaze to meet his. The fear rose again in my throat. His eyes were emerald like Edward's but there was no warmth in them. They were cold hard eyes which stared back at me.

"That's better…" He murmured, almost kindly, "Now, are you scared of me?"

I glared at him, and shook my head no.

Emmett's hands tightened again, this time enough to cause pain, I flinched.

His lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Wrong answer."

His hand moved so quickly, on moment it was on my leg the next it was round my throat, pushing me back into the sofa. I panicked. I heaved each breath, the effort doubling for half the air.

I wanted to scream as I felt his hands slip up the inside of my thigh. I began to shake.

"I'll ask again," his voice was sickly sweet, "Are you scared of me?"

"Yes," I wheezed out as tears began to fall down my eyes.

Emmett released me suddenly. I gasped loudly, gulping in air.

He nodded, and straightened back up to his full height. His smirk crept back onto his face as she stared down at me. His gaze made me shiver.

"Don't do anything like that again." He spoke above my head. I listened to him as I gulped down my tears.

"Next time I won't be so nice. Understand?"

I nodded, but I couldn't speak.

Emmett turned, "Little bro. Are we ready to go?"

I followed Emmett's gaze, everything was blurry through my tears but I could see well enough. Edward stood in the doorway, he'd seen everything. I couldn't be sure but his face looked like thunder.

"Yes." I flinched at his voice. It was horribly calm, calm before the storm.

"Excellent." Emmett smiled, pulling me up be my shoulder with one hand.

"Let's go."

**Okay, so that was a bit of a filler chapter, sorry guys! **

**But I hope you liked it! And don't forget to review (I miss spell that EVERY time!) **

**Chapter 6 will be longer, promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy Y'all! **

**Okay, so this chapter came out faster then I thought it would, yey :) **

**Ohh... By the way, Chemistry is over for ever!!! Yey! I sat my exam today so I never have to do it again! you have know Idea how happy that makes me!**

**I thought I'd just explain about Emmett's part in this story. When I was coming up with this story I had decided who everyone would be... Apart from that character. I wasn't sure who to use and Emmett's character relationships seemed to fit, but I had to change his personality a bit. That's why I put OOC in the title. I do love Emmett dearly but he isn't going to come across well in this story. Sorry team Emmett! **

**But anyway, on with chapter 6! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I knew what Emmett was going to do and it killed me to leave. But that had been a direct order and as much I had wanted to I couldn't ignore it.

"Edward, go pack." Emmett growled. I couldn't win this time.

"Fine." I dropped Bella's arms and strode to the door, leaving Bella with him.

I headed towards the bedroom and began stuffing out positions into a bag. I tried not to think what was happening next door. One thought kept crossing my mind though.

Bella remembered everything, and I didn't know what caused it.

She'd called me a Mason, and I know we hadn't mentioned our surname. She must have connected the dots.

I could still remember the night I first met her, the night she'd earned that scar of hers.

My mother had explained after Bella had gone home.

"_She's Andrew's daughter"_, she'd told me, _"Bella's only little you know what Andrew and Scott can be like. She needs someone to watch out for her."_

And I did know what they could be like, when Andrew and Scott were drunk we all knew about it but it was something we all had to deal with.

"_We all have to look out for each other, ok Edward?"_ Mum had been serious when she'd told me that. I wondered what she you say if she could see this, hand delivering back to my father.

I was glad she couldn't see; she'd be ashamed of me. But this hadn't been my choice, it wasn't my decision. I wish I didn't have to do this, but as I'd realized, there were some things you don't get a choice in. Family trumps everything else.

I finished packing and grabbed the bag. When Emmett said 10 minutes, he meant it.

I cracked the door open and froze. I shouldn't have left.

Emmett's hand was squeezing her throat, his other sliding up her thigh. I recognized that, it was a scare tactic Dad had taught us.

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes, why had I left?

I opened my mouth to tell Emmett so stopped but had to shut it again, I couldn't get involved.

Bella must have said something because all of a sudden, Emmett let go.

_If he had hurt her… _

No! Stop! I was being stupid, I couldn't get involved. If I did Emmett would be harder on her.

Emmett turned to me, "Little bro. Are we ready to go?"

I nodded "Yes," I tried very hard to unclench my jaw and calm myself down. It wasn't easy.

I let out a slow breath.

"Excellent." Emmett smiled, hauling Bella up and pushed her in front of him.

I lead out group to the door before turning to Emmett.

"We have to untie her."

Emmett nodded, roughly pealing the tape away. I saw Bella flinch. Emmett bent down to her ear, speaking in a low voice, "Remember our little chat now…"

I saw her flinch again and bristled but said nothing, pulling the door open leading us unto the dim winter morning.

I dug the keys to the silver Volvo out of my pocket and tossed them to Emmett. Emmett passed quickly with Bella as I locked to door. I hoped Bella wouldn't do anything stupid. If she pulled another stunt like that one again Emmett would make sure she wasn't capable of a third attempt.

"Edward, let's go!" Emmett called from the car. I turned around and jogged down to the car as Emmett pushed Bella onto the back seat.

We drove in silence for a few hours, I tried to sleep but Emmett wasn't the best driver. It seemed like every time I fell into some kind of sleep Emmett swerved, causing me to bang my head of the door. After the umpteenth time, I gave up.

I looked behind me, Bella was stretched out across the back seat, at least someone could sleep.

She looked so peaceful, for the first time.

I sighed, turning back.

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "Don't start."

I scowled, "I'm not starting anything."

"I saw that look Edward, the way you look at her. You're starting." Emmett glanced at me, catching my eye before looking back to the road.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I muttered sullenly.

"Yes you do," Emmett insisted, "You know fine well what I'm talking about." I ignored him.

"Edward," Emmett sounded exasperated, "You have fought this every step on the way. You act like you know her!"

"I do," I mumbled, not really meaning for him to hear.

"You knew her," Emmett corrected, "She's not the girl you met Edward. She's lived as Bella Cullen for years. She's changed."

"And how do you know that?" I snapped, glaring at Emmett. Since when did I loose my temper and Emmett stay calm?

"Come of it, it's not exactly hard. She's lived with those people for over than 10 years, the easy life. Of course she'd changed. She's probably forgotten all about us. You may remember her but she doesn't remember you." Emmett broke off, looking at her again. I knew she did remember but I didn't want to share that until I knew how much. She remembered my father, not us. The name Mason hurt her, that's what she remembered.

I sighed, "What am I suppose to do? You know as well as I do that this isn't fair. You pretend like you couldn't care less but I know you. You may act like Dad but you're not him. When you look at her you see an innocent girl that escaped this crap and who we are pulling back in. She's the same person she was 13 years ago, just a different name. Emmett why should we-"

I didn't finish. Emmett broke suddenly, sending me almost of my seat. I heard a mumble from the back but nothing else, she was still asleep.

Emmett glared straight ahead of him, his knuckles turning white as he griped the steering wheel.

When he finally spoke it was creepily silent quiet, "Edward you need to get your priorities straight. You talk about her as if she's more important. So yes, maybe I would prefer if it wasn't like this but I can tell when this is necessary for the good of our family. You better get that straight in your head. Family comes first! Family sticks together, we help each other and back each other up. You'd do good to remember that!" Emmett broke of and relaxed his hands, it was only then he looked at me.

"Edward you're only 19. You wont understand, just trust me. In the real world people will lie, cheat, and stamp on you to get to the top. Family is the only constant; they're the only people you can really trust."

I sighed. I'd heard that speech before, the same place Emmett had got it from. It was one of our father's favourites. They were definitely his words.

Family was supposed to be unconditional but I wondered what would happen if I said no. How unconditional would it be then? I didn't want to think about the answer.

"I know Emmett. I just– nothing."

Emmett smiled and clapped me on the shoulder before pulling me out into traffic.

"I knew you understood. You just needed a reminder is all."

We both fell silent again.

Bella woke up not long after we finished our discussion. She just sat, staring out the window at the motorway. It was just as well our windows were tinted.

We drove the whole day without stopping; even lunch was a burger and chips from a drive through. I held Bella's out to her but she just stared at me and it blankly, she didn't seem to be in a corporative mood. I just chucked it on the seat beside her, if she didn't want it then fine. A little while later I heard rustling from the back and checked in the mirror, good, she was eating. At least we wouldn't have to worry about her fainting or anything.

We pulled into a hotel for the light just as darkness rolled in. It was only around five o'clock but he had our orders. I didn't see the point in them really myself but he had insisted.

"_Stay in the one place for a few days, the police won't expect that. But not for too long, or they might work it out. Don't drive at night, they'll expect that too. Stop when it's dark, send one of you in to book 2 rooms, and then bring her in. If she's asleep all the better."_

The instructions were clear and we followed them to the letter. Emmett had left to book the rooms, to be honest I was surprised he left me with her. Not that I complained. Emmett may be my brother and I did love him, but we were not alike. His interpretation if dads "Don't hurt her," rule was very different to my own.

He thought I was soft on her, I thought he was insane, very different.

I turned in seat to look at Bella, but she was just staring out the window. Her dark mahogany hair in sheets passed her shoulders, its natural wave framing her face. Her creamy skin shimmered in the scarce light, her bright chocolaty eyes shining unblinking into the dark.

She was an angel, an angel who didn't belong in this hell.

Bella turned her head and I snapped my gaze away. I hadn't realized I was staring, but I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful…

"_Stop!"_ The voice of reason screamed at me.

But… I began.

"_No!"_ the voice in my head was persistent, _"Edward you're not going there! There is nothing but trouble there! You are not thinking her about that. You are stopping now! Besides, after what you've done to her she'll never want you. You ruined her life."_

That stung, even if I was just arguing with myself.

But the voice of reason was right, of course she'd never want me, she hated me. I'd help take her life away. I hated myself too. I caused her pain, when she cried it was because of me, when Emmett hurt her, it was because I let it happen. When she finally realised what was happening, when the pin finally dropped, that pain would be my fault too.

Everything was my fault; her pain landed on my shoulders.

**So there's chapter 6, hope you guys liked it!**

**Review, review, review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wayy! So Chapter 7 is here!**

**Thanks people for your reviews and alerts they mean allot! I think I replied to all off the reviews but if I didn't I'm sorry, I'll try harder.  
**

**There is some swearing in this chapter, so for all you sensitive eyes out there just skim over it.**

**Race ya to the bottom of the page!!**

**  
****((Some people have read this chapter, but some of the names were wrong, apparently my Word doesn't like the "replace all" function. A BIG THANK YOU TOO ARWEN16 FOR POINT THIS OUT TO ME!!))**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I hadn't been asleep. I lay listening to their whole conversation, biting the inside of my lip and trying to lie still.

When they finally began to talk I was thrilled, finally some answers even if they weren't willingly given. But in the end I had more questions then I'd started with, I understood nothing.

Edward was being told to get his priorities straight? After talking about me? Edward had been defending me; he'd said he knew me.

What had been his words? _"When you look at her you see an innocent girl who's escaped this crap and who we are dragging back it."_

What did that mean, Edward didn't want to do this; he felt bad?

If he didn't want to the why was he doing this? I didn't understand what they said about priorities; apparently he had them screwed, just like Emmett said.

To be honest I didn't understand anything, in fact I understood even less. Just great.

I just stared into the darkness as we sat in the car park, thoughts swimming in my mind. I felt eyes burning my skin; he was looking at me again. Could what Emmett have said been true? What he said about Edward fighting it, everything?

No!

It was probably just Emmett trying to irritate him, but he'd sounded so serious, every lie had an element of truth.

I glanced towards Edward, catching his eye for a split second before he snapped his away. Not for the first time I wished I could ready his mind.

I began humming under my breath; the song had been with me as long as I could remember, all through Bella Asked and Swan. It was my song for tough times, the sad times and scary times, all of which described this one. The tune swept over me, it tried to reassure and calm me. It had always worked before but I knew it wouldn't really help this time.

Since becoming an Cullen the worst things imaginable had become surprise tests, fighting with friends and titanic like dates.

Suddenly they didn't seem so bad.

The song didn't help and slowly my hum changed to soft mummers

"This little light of mine… I'm gonna' let it shine…"

I thought it had been quiet, but Edward's head shot up, again.

His eyes swam between curiosity and intensity; it sent a chill down my spine.

"I know that song…" he murmured. His eyes clouded over loosing that hardness, thank god, "My, mother, she used to sing that."

"Victoria ," I confirmed, "She taught it to me."

"Yea, she used to sing it when she was… Around."

I nodded, Victoria had always sung that to me as she patched me up, sometimes I would too, if only to keep me from crying.

I sat for a moment, watching Edward, "She's dead isn't she…"

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his bronzy hair, "Yes."

"I'm sorry," I really was, Victoria had always been kind to me, she had often been the only one.

"She died years ago…" Edward continued.

I didn't know what else to say. Edward twisted fully in his seat and studied me. I felt a little uncomfortable under his emerald gaze.

I didn't know what I should be feeling, or more to the point why I wasn't feeling it. I wasn't scared, well that wasn't quite true, fear welled permanently inside me now, but it wasn't caused by Edward. It was the surroundings, the unknown. Fear for my family and friends who would never know what happened to me. Fear of Emmett.

But not Edward and I didn't know why. He had helped do this, helped turn my world upside down. God knows the reasons why, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. But he had never hurt me, and had certainly never pulled a gun on me. And his conversation with Emmett, he had defended me. It almost sounded as if he cared.

Now that was a stupid notion! Of course he didn't care! He pitied me, which was very different.

But what Emmett had said about his priorities…

_No! Stop it!_ That was just wishful thinking.

"You look like you want to ask a question." Edward broke into my thoughts. I did, about his priorities, but I couldn't tell him that. Then he'd know I'd been awake.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, crying to keep my voice calm. That was question number 2 in my mind.

Edward cracked a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Home."

It was too much to hope for they'd changed their mind and were taking me home. That meant my old home, London. I hadn't been back there since I became an Cullen. That wasn't home.

"Home is with my father and Brother."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Your father is in prison and you are an only child."

"My father is Carlisle Cullen and by brother is Jasper Whitlock-Cullen." I stated, crossing my arms defiantly. I watched Edward's eyebrows climb as I continued, "That man in prison is nothing to me."

"You really think changing your surname changes your family? Charlie Swan is just as much you father as he ever was."

That man was not my father! The term father implied a relationship, a bond, something that man and I never had. It just so happened that the blood pumping through my body was 50% identical to his.

"That man is not my father." I repeated through clenched teeth.

"Don't be ridicules Bella. You can't choose your family." Edward sounded almost wistful.

"I didn't, Carlisle chose me." I caught Edward's gaze and held it for a moment, "I'm not Bella Swan anymore!"

Edward's eyes narrowed and he didn't say anything for a moment; instead he just studied me again.

"I can't believe you think it's that simple. Family is a constant." His nose wrinkled up as if he could smell something bad.

The door opened with a crack, making up both jump. Emmett looked me up and down.

"You're awake… Oh well." With that he took my arm firmly and pulled me out the car. I went, just seeing his face set the fear swelling again. Emmett looked and laughed, giving me a shake.

"Looks like someone remembers their lesson from earlier, good girl."

I gulped; he wouldn't do anything here, in the middle if the car park, right?

Emmett's hand gripped my arm tighter as his other hand moved to my neck, brushing away the hair gently. I suppressed a flinch.

"It would be so easy to make you disappear." I couldn't help but shiver. A single nail dragged down my throat.

"It would be so simple, 1 cut-"

I swallowed tears and zoned out. I didn't want to hear the many different ways he could make my life hell and to end it.

Only moments later he tightened his grip, again causing me to cry out. I was sure bruises were forming under my clothes.

"Listen to me you slut!" Emmett snarled and I cried out again, pulling away from him, trying to wrench my arm away, but Emmett was strong; I may as well have pushed a wall.

"You Bitch!" Emmett roared, raising his hand and sending it flying towards my face. I scrunched my eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

But it didn't come.

The hand released me and I stumbled sideways, opening my eyes.

Edward held Emmett's wrist tightly, his hand clenched in a fist. Edward looked just as stunned as Emmett.

Suddenly I realized no one was holding me.

_Run… Run! _My head yelled to my feet, but they wouldn't move.

Emmett and Edward just glared at each other… _Run!_

They weren't watching me… _Run!_

Suddenly my legs got the message and I spun around, taking off at full speed.

"Crap" I heard a curse from behind me but I kept running.

_Keep going… Main road… Run!_

My heart drummed in my ears. _Run!_

Strong arms wrapped around me, hauling me to a stop and making me stumble backwards.

I screamed in frustration, kicking out backwards but it didn't connect to anything.

"Not smart," Edward whispered in my ear behind me.

Emmett immerged from Behind up , his face was thunder.

"Both of you, inside, now!" He growled. Edward turned me towards the hotel.

**I hope you liked it guys!**

**Chapter 8 soon!**

**Don't forget to review! Pretty please Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey All!**

**Sorry Chapter 8's taken a while, I was away all weekend. But it's here now! Yeyy!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own these characters... Sadly  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had my hands tied again and to be honest I wasn't surprised. They put me in a room, alone, and had left me; it must have been more than an hour now.

Before Emmett left with Edward, he had locked the window and door to the bathroom, not to mention unplugged the phone. His face had been stormy the whole time. Every so often I would glance towards him and find him glaring at me. I flinched at it every time.

If looks could kill I'd be 6 feet under.

Edward stood by the door, inspecting the carpet the whole time.

When Emmett was finally satisfied, he marched out of the room, dragging Edward by the arm behind him.

I heard the key scrape in the lock and I was alone.

I was alone in the silence for what felt like hours, I jumped when I heard the key in the other side of the door. My breath caught in my throat, not Emmett…

I remembered his promise, if I ran again… **No** I didn't want to think about that.

Edward appeared in the doorway and I let out a breath. I couldn't help but relax.

But as Edward stepped forward into the light I gasped. A large purpley-blue bruise covered his right eye and cheek, small oval bruise had appeared on his neck too, as if someone had had there hand around his throat. His right eye was at half massed, but it was trained on me, it was a little unnerving.

As he walked his face twitched in pain, his hand pressed against his right side.

I opened my mouth to speak but Edward raised a hand to silence me.

"You need to sleep," Edward said firmly. His voice sounded so normal, I didn't understand how he could do that. He was hurt, wasn't he?

"I'm, I'm not tired. I slept in the car," I muttered.

Edward let out a frustrated breath, "Fine."

Edward sat down carefully in the chair, holding the unbruised side of his head in a hand.

"What happened?" I didn't know why I cared, why should I? It had been his fault! But Edward was the one person who had stood in between me and Emmett. I was grateful for that.

Edward scrunched his eyes up, but didn't move his head from his hands.

"I disrespected Emmett."

"How?"

"I stopped him hitting you." Edward sighed, "I acted out of place and was punished for it."

I couldn't believe that this was my fault, and, I was feeling guilty?

"I'm –"

"Don't! Just don't." Edward growled, rubbing his temple breathing shallowly. His tone startled me into silence.

I didn't know what else to say, I really didn't. I watching him carefully, observing his chest rise and fall rhythmically.

Was he angry? That would have been my guess. But angry at who; I was unsure. Angry at Emmett? Or me? Maybe even himself for getting himself in this situation.

Slowly I watched him relax, his anger subsiding but I didn't speak, just in case.

"There's something about you," I was startled a little by his voice. "Something about this whole thing," he continued, raising his head from his hand.

"I knew my place; I would never have done that before. My place is following orders, and I understood that! But when he tried to hurt you… I didn't even think twice…" He fell silent again. I wasn't sure who he was talking to, me or himself.

I sat up carefully, no easy feet with me arms right behind my back.

"Thank you." And I meant it.

Edward looked up at me with a small smirk.

After a moment he spoke. "You look uncomfortable. If I untie your hands I trust you won't do anything stupid, Emmett is just across the hall and he's not in the best of moods."

I nodded, he didn't need to threaten me with Emmett, I didn't trust myself to run again, "I won't."

Edward nodded, getting up and moving to me on the bed. His face cringed again, what had Emmett done to him?

He didn't speak while he pulled the tape away, carefully as not to hurt me.

When I was finally free I brought my hands in front of me and circled my shoulders, they weren't as stiff as the first time but it was still uncomfortable.

"Thanks…" I sat back, so my back was against the wall and crossed my legs.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching me.

I was feeling bold, I wanted answers. And now could be the last time I'd have a chance to get them. Who knew the next time Edward and I would be alone.

"Why am I here?" To be honest I didn't really expect an answer, I had just wanted to ask. I still hoped for a ransom or something, they'd taken photos after all, but I wasn't so sure now. From what I remembered the Mason's didn't kidnap, and if they wanted to, why travel the length of the country to get me? Why not just steal a rich kid from where they lived. Mind you, 12 years, was a long time, I didn't know how much they'd changed.

Edward's face fell at my question, "Out of all the questions you could have picked, that one?"

It seemed an obvious question to me, but apparently not. I just shrugged.

"I only follow orders." Wow, Edward dodged that question.

"Can I ask you a question?" Apparently it was Edward's turn now.

I shrugged again.

"Speak," Edward rolled his eyes.

"I guess."

"What happened after your dad got arrested, I mean to you."

I bristled, I didn't like taking about the in between times. When it was just me, alone, when I was no one, neither Swan nor Cullen.

"I was put in a care home in London. _He_ got out on bail but got denied custody. A lawyer was assigned to me since I was a child, Carlisle Cullen."

Edward frowned, "Carlisle Cullen, as in the man you live with?"

I nodded, "My father."

"Your lawyer," Edward corrected. I gave him a look but continued.

"He was so nice to me during the trial; he used to tell me about his son, well step son, and wife. He said they'd have loved me. I met them a few times during the trial, they were so kind. Carlisle helped me through the whole thing, I was 4 years old and scared but he was there, any time I had needed to talk.

"After _he_ was charged and sentence there were loads of meetings behind my back. Carlisle eventually asked me if I wanted to live with him and his family. They ended up adopting me instead of fostering. My name was legally changed to Cullen."

I came to the end of my story and fell silent, waiting for Edward to process the information.

"You really think that changes things? A piece of paper can't change your blood, Swan you're born Swan you die. Mason you're born Mason you die. That's how it works.

His eyes seemed saddened, I wondered fleetingly if Edward even believed that, truly and wholly. If he did, then why was he here, why sit with me untied? If I was supposed to be like my father then why trust me?

Charlie Swan and I were nothing a like, all my life I had made sure of that. As I'd grown up I'd kept my anger in check, I don't drink. I was determined never to become my father and after a while I realized I didn't have to try. I _was_ mild mannered and I _could_ hold my temper.

Our personalities, our loyalties are not governed by our surnames.

I wanted to tell Edward all this, tell him how backwards his statements were, but I was tongue tied. All of it was just so wrong; I didn't know where to begin.

"That's crap," I finally settled on, not the most linguistically sophisticated sentences I had ever formed but it summed all my thoughts up in two words.

Edward chuckled lightly, "How so?"

"Charlie Swan didn't care about me, he didn't protect me, I was his possession. I was _his_ in the same way the house or car was. He didn't care about me like any normal father does. He didn't want me, he just didn't want anyone else to have me either."

"That's not true," Edward frowned.

"Isn't it?" I continued, a little more harshly, "What type of father does this to his daughter." I pulled violently at my t-shirt's neck line, yanking it down to expose more of the ugly scar.

Edward flinched, I knew it! He knew what I was saying was true. What type of man did this?

"Who does that? Marking his territory for god's sake, my life meant nothing to that man! He felt nothing towards me! No compassion, no love, no nothing! That's no father. I'm lucky I got an escape. Don't even try and tell me that's man's my father! Don't even try too-!"

Edward's hand clamped over my mouth, damn he moved fast, I hadn't even see him flinch. If that was his speed battered and bruised I didn't want to see what he'd be like healthy.

His face was a cross between panic and anger.

"Stop yelling! Emmett is only next door!"

I had been yelling? So much for being able to keep my temper.

"Have you calmed down now?" Those green eyes beamed intensity at me. I nodded.

**More answers for you guys! A bit more of Bella's past filled in! Hope you guys like it! Comments welcome!**

**But Review!! You know you want too!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all**

**Ok, exuses time. This chapter was meant to be up like wedensday, but school ruins everything, exams especially. So it took a bit longer then normal. Sorry guys!**

**And I have 3 exams next week, not fun! So it could be a week before the next update! Sorry guys, I haven't forgotten you!  
**

**But here is chapter 9! Hope you like it!**

**Theses characters do not belong to me... Sadly....**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Edward's P.O.V**

God! Did she even know she was shouting? Emmett could_ not_ hear that! Once he'd finished with me, I almost winced at the thought, he'd gone to bed in a foul mood. If we woke him up he certainly wouldn't be happy. I really didn't think I'd be able to deal with another beating. I was good at masking pain, but I couldn't today, that shows how hard on he was. I think he's as sick of my company as I am with his. He really had blown up at me, but I'd learnt long ago just to shut your mouth and deal with him when he was like that. I wasn't given him another excuse to go off at me!

I sprang across the bed, ignoring the screaming protests from my bruises, and clamped a hand over Bella's mouth.

Her eyes stared at me, surprise mixing with fear. God, she was so beautiful…

_Stop it! Don't be stupid!_ Oh great the voice was back.

"Stop Yelling!" I spoke quietly, the urgency breaking through my voice, "God sake Emmett is only next door!"

I watched Bella's eyes slowly return to normal size.

"Have you calmed down now?" I asked, not wanting to release her in case or another rampage. But she nodded and I moved my hand away.

Her gaze didn't drop from mine; she held it, biting her lip nervously. That was so cute, so sweet. Even through her early life she'd kept that innocent gaze, she'd gone through the darkest times and come out shinning. She wasn't a child anymore. She seemed like a different girl, a strong, girl, not the shy one I'd known. Only her eyes assured me she was the same. Those big orbs that opened into her soul where still the same. But now they were clouded with fear and uncertainly. They didn't suit it. Those eyes were meant for happiness, not what lay in them now. And I'd caused that, but I'd had to! There was no other way!

But I'd still help do that…

Tiredly I brushed a hand through my messy hair, avoiding those brilliant eyes. Her words stuck in my head. They'd seemed so sure or her words that fire that burnt in her eyes when she spoke. She wasn't lying, she truly believed every word. She was so sure she wasn't Bella Swan anymore, oh little did she know. It was just a matter of time, we had our orders. Dad had promised him, the choice wasn't mine.

A thump from next door brought me back to the present. My head snapped to the side and I stared at the wall, as if I could see Emmett through it. I held my breath, waiting for the next thump. When it didn't come I let out a slow breath. There was nothing, no muffled voice, no door being slammed open. That's right, slammed open; it was a Mason trait, a skill of ours.

I took a breath in and felt my heart beat returning to normal, I hadn't even realized it was racing. It always surprised me how scared of Emmett I actually was. I used to act tough when we were younger, pretend I wasn't but I knew that was lying. He could be normal sometimes, talking, laughing, play fighting, like normal brothers but he could suddenly snap, even without a visible reason. It was like his head was wired up wrong, the strangest things could set him off. Dad was the same, but more so, I guess it was another family trait. I'm glad I'd missed that one.

If I was scared of Emmett I wonder what Bella felt. I'd learned how to deal with him, watch for the signs, defuse the situation before he erupted (or just deal with it), but she didn't know how. She didn't see the subtle signs, to her in seemed a random anger.

I felt for her, I knew how scary they could be.

"It's late." I stated, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

Bella frowned, "I told you I slept in the car. Please, I won't yell again."

I smirked slightly, but turned my back on her so she didn't see.

"It's late, passed midnight. It's our last day tomorrow; we'll be having an early start." I sat on the chair, between the bed and the door, just in case.

"Fine," Bella huffed, pulling of her hoodie, setting it on the table, and kicked of her shoes.

I watched her move silently, she was so beautiful. Everything about her was amazing, another time, another place, I many have… I bit my lip, tearing my eyes away. I shouldn't think about her like that. She was scared, been kidnapped, and I was thinking about her like that? What was wrong with me? I disgusted myself.

I sighed and shifted in my seat. Tomorrow we'd arrive, early as well. If we stayed on schedule we would be there by midday. I was torn. Arriving would mean handing Bella over, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I didn't trust my father with her. But I wanted to see Alice; I just knew she was getting herself into trouble without me. I should be there for her, and at the moment I wasn't. She was the one normal thing about our family, I loved her like a family should love each other. She'd seemed to miss out of most of our family traits, she was practically normal. I liked to think I was too, but what was normal about kidnapping?

It had been a long 10 days without seeing her. It had only meant to be a week but that's just how things worked out. And those 10 days had seemed so much longer doing this crap, and dealing with Emmett. Alice was the person who came closest to understanding me, but I doubted even she'd understand me at the moment. She'd think I was crazy too, maybe I was… I was arguing with myself in my head for God's sake, surely that was a sign of going mad!

I was even considering Bella's opinions? I couldn't believe I'd even given them any thought! Family was a constant, I knew that. I did! God, I hated using my fathers words but they were right! Weren't they? You couldn't change your family… It was a constant!

God I was so confused! I needed sleep…

I leaned out of my seat, flicking the night off.

"Goodnight", I spoke into the silence.

I heard a mutter, bed springs, then silence.

She had better get a good night's sleep tonight, she had no idea what lay ahead tomorrow.

**Sooo What do you think?**

**Review review review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right... So I don't have anything funny or witty to say at the top here... So I'm not going to delay the next chapter!**

**I don't own these characters... Sadly  
**

**Chapter 10!  
**

(Edward's P.O.V)

It was the bang that woke me. My eyes stung from the light streaming in from the window. My surroundings were cold and unfamiliar. Where was I?

Bang! There it was again.

Then it all came flooding back. Crap. I'd fallen asleep. In two strides I was across the room at the door fumbling with the lock. How long had he been knocking? The door opened with a click and I stepped back to allow it to open fully.

"About time little brother." Emmett laughed, stepping over the threshold.

"Yeah, sorry." I muttered trying to think of an excuse, but it didn't matter, Emmett had stopped listening. He seemed in a better mood this morning, thank God.

"So when we leaving?" I asked, trying to keep the subject off myself.

"Within the hour, as long as it takes us to get ready and eat." He pointed to the carrier bag in his hand that I had failed to notice before.

"Breakfast, then we go." he set the carrier bag on the table next to the chair I had just spent the night in.

"You should wake her up". I nodded in agreement, making my way over to the bed where she was sleeping. Her hair fanned out over the pillow, apart from the few strands which rested on her face. My hand moved to brush them aside before I realized what I was doing and stopped myself. Instead I moved my hand to clasp her shoulder.

"Bella wake up…Bella!" I shook her awkwardly, unsure of what to do or how she would react. She mumbled something, wrinkled her nose, and then finally opened her eyes. The confusion painted across her face like a picture, her bright eyes shining up at me and all the fear, hate and pain that I had learned to expect in them wiped clean. Her brow wrinkled as she tried to remember where she was. Then it all came flooding back to her, extinguishing the little light that was in her. Her eyes lost their shine and the sadness crept back in.

I sighed, averting my gaze; I couldn't bare to watch what this did to her.

"Its breakfast, you have to eat before we leave." I said as I turned to look at Emmett who was unpacking the bulging Tesco bag. For about a week all I had eaten was fast food, burgers and chips, real food would be a welcomed change. Fruit, bread, three cartons of orange juice and chocolate spread, I was surprised. Yes, it was safe to say that my brother was in a better mood. I picked up a grape and rolled it between my fingers before eating it.

"If we take twenty minutes to eat, then leave, we should be home by mid-day." Emmett smiled as he ripped the plastic wrapping from the bread.

"Eat!" he laughed passing a piece to me. I nodded in thanks before tearing the foil off the chocolate spread, grabbing a knife and spreading the sweet, dark sludge over the bread.

I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye as I took a bite. She sat on the bed, eyes trained to the floor and hands placed neatly in her lap. Was she really going to just sit there and not eat? I sighed, setting my half eaten sandwich on the table. I spread more of the chocolaty sludge on another slice of bread, pulled a bunch of grapes out of the bag and sat them next to her on the bed, along with one of the orange juice cartons.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday… you must be hungry." her eyes didn't flicker. Not even a twitch. I sighed turning my back to her and returning to my seat. Maybe she would eat if I left her alone…there was only so long she could go with out food.

We ate in silence. I don't think anyone minded, even though Emmett seemed in better spirits this morning I didn't want to slip up again. This close to home, it would definitely be mentioned to dad, and he had a harsher hand that Emmett. If I just kept my head down and kept my comments to myself, then Dad may never find out about last night.

The buzz of Emmett's phone against the wooden table made us all jump. He grabbed it and turned off the alarm.

"That's 08.00. We need to go Edward, there's a new roll of duck tape in the bag. Get her ready and bring her down in a few minutes. And put a jacket over her hands or something." I nodded as Emmett left the room, letting the door shut with a click behind him. I rummaged about in the bag, fishing out the duck tape. I didn't want to do this to her again and I knew that if I had the choice, I wouldn't. Well, if I had a choice, none of this would be an issue. None of this would even be happening.

I turned back to Bella, the duck tape around my wrist. Her eyes were cast down, as they had been earlier, she didn't look like she had moved at all. However she must have, the bread lay untouched but the grapes had all gone. At least I knew now that she had eaten something.

"Bella…can you hold out your hands please." I couldn't be as forceful as Emmett was, he barker orders and people jumped, but I never had that sort of authority. Bella didn't move, not even a twitch in her muscles. No sign of recognition. I stepped forward and mentally sighed. I didn't want to force her. I couldn't.

"Bella…" again I was ignored. I bent down grasping her wrists firmly. She jolted like I'd given her an electric shock, her head snapped up and her tear stained cheeks glistened in the artificial lights. Her eyes swam, anger mixing with fear, the painfully scary emotions shining through the unshed tears. I bit the inside of my lip. I reminded myself I had to do this. Why couldn't I have gone to get the car?

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." her stare burned, the penetrating gaze seeping under my skin.

"This is it, isn't it?" her voice was surprisingly calm, sending a shiver down my spine.

"We're supposed to be arriving today, but nobody is telling me where. I've stayed calm. I've kept my head! But I can't anymore." Her body began to shake violently.

"I can't…I can't do it anymore…" emotion broke her voice. She was coming apart at the seams, and I had no idea what to do. Up until now she had been calm, but I had been waiting for this. No-one could go though all this and hold themselves together.

I crouched down in front of her. I had to calm her down quickly, and she had to be calm and ready to go before Emmett expected us downstairs. I set the tape on the floor and placed my hands on her knees. She was still shaking, tears running freely down her face.

"I can't…" she cried again. "I can't. James Mason. I've seen what he does. He'll kill me. He will! I'll just disappear…I can't!" Bella's eyes hadn't shifted and kept staring over my head into an empty space.

"Bella" She had to calm down. "Bella look at me please!" I gripped her knees as she slowly lowered her head, our eyes finally connecting.

"Bella no ones going to hurt you, I promise." How could I promise that? I had no control. No right to promise anything to her.

"I won't let anyone" I was digging myself into a nice hole here.

"I promise Bella. Now please calm down." She blinked and her violent shakes slowly subsided. She had to calm down. Please. This had to work.

"Do you promise?" I looked into her eyes.

"I swear." And I don't know how, or why, but I meant it.

**Did you like it?! Did you? Did you?!?!**

**I wanna know! So review!!!! They make me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooo sorry this took so long too get out! **

**My bad!**

**I've just started my 5th year at school so that means new teachers, new timetable and allot more homework! So sorry.**

**But enough of my excuses, on with the story!!**

**These characters do not belong to me.... Sadly**

**Charter 11  
**

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

We drove in silence along the last stretch of the motorway. Bella was lying down in the back, facing the seat. For a small moment back in the hotel, I thought she wasn't going to calm down enough for us to leave. She still wasn't totally calm, although she had allowed me to bind her hands and she had stopped shaking. However her silent tears still ran uninterrupted, I doubted much could stop those. As we left the room I watched carefully as she started to panic again. She began to shake again, it was taking over her. Her hoodie had been draped over her hands and wrists to hide the tape, but the tears were still attracting the attention of the people in the lobby. I played the sympathetic boyfriend, putting my arm tight around her and leaning her head against my chest as we walked. Her head rested naturally against my chest as she was just the right height. It didn't feel forced or uncomfortable as we walked on our way to meet Emmett at the car. He'd raised an eyebrow at my arm around her, but said nothing. As our walked slowly I felt her shivers subside, I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Did that mean I was calming her? Was that a good thing?

Now, in the car, she still seemed to be crying, even though I couldn't see her face. Every so often a snuffle came from the back. It was the only sound accompanying the engines and horns of the cars on the motorway. I didn't like to watch her, even though I wanted to. It felt wrong while she was in such a fragile state.

_You caused it__...._ Shut up voice of reason!

I allowed my self a few short glances here and there, but mostly I just stared out of the window. The scenery was becoming more familiar now. Villages and farms that I had seen many times before. We were close to London. To my home. To our final destination.

By eleven o'clock we were back in my area, the same streets I'd walked as a child, gone to school in until I was sixteen and worked in over recent years. I wondered how much Bella remembered. This was her home area as much as it was mine. She had just left it for a while. Lucky her. It wasn't a bad area here, the people were kind. It was the home life that she was lucky to escape from.

My thoughts changed as he pulled into our road, a quiet grey concrete back street of which only three of the five houses were inhabited. Ours was the one at the furthest end of the street of many shades of grey. Mum had always made sure our curtains were brightly coloured, so at least some vibrancy could be seen from our side. Those had long faded with sun. Dad said they were an eye-sore and had ordered us many times to take them down but none of us had. It was an unspoken agreement between us, even Emmett. Dad had removed everything that reminded him of Mum but these curtains would hang until we left that house. One of her influences would live on at least.

Emmett pulled up in front of the garage, pressing a button on the dashboard. The garage door creaked open and Emmett drove through before it shut behind us, plunging us into darkness. The engine turned off with a click and there was silence, I didn't want to be the first to move. I glanced backwards; Bella was sitting up now, head in her hands. She wasn't crying. I didn't think she was able to cry anymore tears.

In the end it wasn't either of us that made the first move. The door to the stairs crashed open and someone squealed. Definitely not dad. A smile broke onto my face as I heard feet thundering on the wooden stairs, heading towards us. I got out of the car and scooped the younger girl into a bear hug.

"Alice!" I smiled.

"Can't breath…" She mumbled against my chest. I laughed and put her down.

"I missed you." Alice smiled at me. She was so small. She definitely didn't look 16. Her coal black hair was short, not even reaching her chin and shot up madly in all directions, a mess as always. I brushed some strands from her face so I could see it properly.

"I missed you too." Smack! Her hand connected with my upper arm, leaving a stinging red mark behind.

"What took you so long?! You said a week! It's been 9 days!" I rubbed my arm, making the stinging more painful, she had a lethal smack. Alice may be little but get on the wrong side of her and you'd end up seeing stars.

"I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes. She laughed, her eyes lighting up like stars. For the first time in what seemed like months I felt calmer. I felt like I was almost a normal 19 year old.

But it didn't last. It never could. Emmett snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"If you two are quite finished… Where's Dad?"

"Went out half an hour ago. He didn't think you'd be so early." Alice shrugged.

"Well get her inside, then we can call him." Emmett made it sound like an order. And we obeyed

Alice nodded, turning and heading for the stairs. Emmett grabbed the bag from the boot, swung it onto his shoulder before following her. I guess I was getting Bella then. I opened the car door but Bella didn't move, her head was still in her hands. I leaned into the car and touched the tape that bound her hands.

"Come on." I said gently. I couldn't be forceful with her, she was so broken and I couldn't hurt her anymore. She raised her head and nodded. Her hands were still bound together so I held onto the tape between her wrists and she shuffled towards the door she wouldn't look at me again. To be honest I didn't expect her to. I probably made her skin crawl; just the sight of me probably repulsed her. I repulsed myself thinking of what I was leading her into. But I didn't have a choice. It was for the good of the family and I had always been taught that what was good for the family came before everything else. Period.

However looking at Bella all I could see was a little girl. So small and so scared, not something that was good for the family, could that really be true? Bella was broken, and that was 'for the good of the family'. I couldn't believe that.

As I was helping her shuffle towards the stairs, my hand fell onto her hip, steering her. Not wrong, just odd. She still wouldn't look at me and so my other hand reached up and tilted her chin up to face me. Her expression made my heart sink. There was no anger on her face now, only fear shone in those chocolate oceans. Pure terror, the sort that gripped your heart and restricted your lungs. I stroked her cheek softly before I could stop myself.

"Remember my promise" the words stuck in my throat, how was I ever going to keep that? She nodded and attempted what I thought was supposed to be a smile. I reluctantly let her go, my hand moving to her back so I could steer her in the direction of the steps. These were second nature to me, something normal after such a long time of unfamiliar things.

**Alice is back!!**

**What did you think??**

**Review! They make me happy!!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Waves White flag***

**Ok, I am REALLY sorry this took so long to get out, I swear I didn't think It would be this long. I'm really really really sorry * puppy dog eye* forgive me?**

**I've stayed up extra late finishing this for you guys, so I hope you like it.**

**It's the longest chapter yet, so enjoy!**

**These characters don't belong to me.... Sadly**

**Chapter 12**

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I pushed the door open, blinking in the sudden brightness. Emmett turned out of the kitchen, placing his mobile phone back in his pocket.

"Dad said he's on his way," I felt Bella shudder; "We're to put her in the box room."

I nodded, turning with Bella towards the stairs.

"Oh and Edward?" I turned back; Emmett passed something cold into my free hand, "Don't forget to lock the door."

I nodded stiffly, turning back to Bella and pushing her firmly up the stairs.

The first door on the landing was Alice's room, next was mine and Emmett's, then Dad's on the other side and finally the box room. I pushed the door open and turned on the light. It was the only room in the house without a window since it was barely bigger than a bathroom. It had just enough room for a single bed, a bed side table, with a light and a few books. That was it. The wall paper was light blue, but the lack of natural light gave it a yellow tinge.

I lead Bella inside, kicking the door shut behind me. I indicated the bed and she sad down. I reached for her hands; carefully peeling away the tape from her skin for what I hoped would be the last time. I hated pulling it off more than putting it on. She flinched every time, even when I was gentle. I balled the tape up and stuffed it into a pocket.

I searched for something to say, anything soothing to still the fear we both felt. But there wasn't anything, we both knew what was held in the immediate future and I knew what was in store after. It was best she didn't know, not now at least.

Instead I just sighed, giving Bella a forced smile and stood up, backing out of the room.

I shut the door to the box room behind me, carefully locking it with the key left me. I let out a breath, my head falling forward so my forehead pressed against the cool wood.

_Breath… _This wasn't my fault, not my idea, why was it hitting me so hard? I didn't want her to feel like this anymore, it was effecting me more then I ever thought it would. Muffled cries reached my ears from behind the door. My heart sank, she was crying again.

_Why did I have to do this? Why was it down to me?! _

Fury gripped me, taking over. I rounded on the door to my room my foot kicking out hard, splintering the wood. I kicked out again and again.

_She was crying because of this._

My fists connected with the wood too.

_I couldn't help her even if I wanted too._

I drew back my fists again, ready for another punch

_She – _

"Edward?"

The voice froze me, the white hot anger seeping out of me.

"Are you ok?" Alice's hand clasped my wrist, pulling my hand to her face for a better look, "Your bleeding."

I looked down at my hand, she was right, angry gashes criss-crossed across my knuckles. My hand was still clenched tightly into a fist; it took great effort to finally loosen it.

Alice blinked up at me, I knew what she was thinking. I never lost my temper, ever. Dad and Emmett did but never me. I was always the one to keep a cool head and calm people down before things snowballed.

Now here I was, shaking, knuckles bleeding and a large dent in the door.

Alice sighed, she felt sorry for me, great.

"Come on…"She pulled me by the hand into her room, I obviously had no choice on the matter.

She left me standing in the doorway as she went to her dresser and retrieved a box, playing it on her bed. I frowned; it was green with a big white cross on it. She had a first Aid kit?

I was even more surprised when she opened it. It was full of medical supplies; cotton buds, antiseptic fluid and wipes, plasters, bandages, a tub of strange peachy cream, even an assortment of pills and sling lay in there, along with some gloves which Alice was now pulling on.

"Come here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you even know what you are doing?"

She gave me one of her looks, "I took first aid in school." Seeing my obviously unconvinced look she added, "And I passed."

I shuffled into the room and Alice took my hand carefully, "I need to clean it."

She broke open one of the antiseptic wipes and carefully began cleaning the blood in and around my cuts.

"Ouch…" I complained as my cut began stinging.

Alice just rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a child, it's your own fault."

I couldn't argue with that, so I put up and shut up. She continued working in silence before fishing out a cotton bud placing some of the peachy ooze onto it.

"So what brought this on?" She finally asked calmly, I wondered when she would.

"I got angry," I shrugged, wincing at the cream on my skin beginning to burn, was it meant to do that?

"I guessed that." Alice pointed out, it was exactly hard.

Then she said something I didn't expect.

"This isn't your fault Edward." Alice spoke without looking at me, her eyes stayed on my cuts, "You're just the courier, you did what you were asked for the good of the family."

"How can it be for the good of the family, she has a breakdown this morning! How can you justify doing that to her?" My voice cut through the air as I pulled my hand away angrily.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Alice snapped, "This is our only option!"

"It's not our _only_ option…" I muttered, not really expecting her to hear.

"That,"-She stood up, glaring at me – "Is not an option."

"Think what he's done to you Alice, to all of us!" What was I saying? "We are hurting someone who is innocent to protect someone who is guilty. How is that fair?"

Alice looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"He's our FATHER! Edward what's wrong with you? He's family! We protect each other! Or have you forgotten that?"

My face darkened, she didn't understand, "No I haven't forgotten, I also haven't forgotten every beating from him, every cry I've had to listen to from you when he hurts you. I remember what he did to mum and I –"

_Smack!_

Alice struck me hard across the face. I stepped back in surprise, Alice's hand still paralyzed in the air.

"Don't…" She spoke, her voice icy, "Make excuses. Family is a consent. Nothing comes before –"

There was a cough from the door and our heads snapped round.

Emmett chuckled, leaning against the doorframe.

"That slap looked painful." He continued chuckling as Alice lowered her hand and turned pink.

"Dad's back, he wants us in the kitchen, now."

Emmett turned and left the room, leaving me and an awkward Alice behind.

I began walking towards the door, you never kept dad waiting if you could help it.

"Wait," Alice called from behind me. I turned back to see her picking a small bandage before shoving the box out of site. She unravelled it a little before picking up my damaged hand. She wound the bandage around it quickly, over and over my knuckles tightly before tying it off quickly.

"Thank you," I smiled. She nodded stiffly before sweeping passed me and out the door. She was obviously still pissed off.

Arriving in the kitchen Alice was busy at the work top, filling 4 mugs with coffee. Emmett sat at the table, legs propped up on the chair next to him. It took a moment for me to locate the towering figure of my father, looking out of the window into the street. Dad turned round at the sound of footsteps.

"Edward!" His voice filled the whole kitchen. He crossed the room in a few easy strides, slapping me hard on the shoulder. I winced, he hit on one of the bruised I had left from Emmett's punishment. I had almost forgotten them.

Dad obviously noticed too. He frowned, looking at my black eye and bruised skin.

"What happened too your face?" Dad's cold eye regarded me. What was I supposed to say?

I disrespected Emmett so he beat the crap out of me? Dad would hit the roof if he found out.

"I ermm… I mean…" I was struggling to come up with an explanation.

"We were bored and started play fighting," Emmett spoke from behind dad, giving me a wink, "I got a little too into it."

Dad's booming laugh made all of us jump.

"That's my boys! A bit of rough and tumble never hurt anyone."

Alice turned, setting two mugs of coffee on the table before turning to dad, a third mug in her hand.

"Daddy?" Alice put on a fake smile, holding out the mug. She had her perfect-little-girl face on again. Quiet, meek and mild, all qualities that Alice's never had a hope of possessing but pretended to have when Dad was around. He liked his daughter, to be quiet and follow orders, she had learned quickly that it was easier to pretend to be dad's idea of a daughter then deal with the beatings instead. But I hated seeing her like that, the spark and defiance was hidden away. It was like a completely different girl. She slipped up sometimes, and Alice had the scars on her back to prove it.

"Good girl Alice. Have you told your brothers you're happy they're home?"

"Yes Daddy." Alice spoke quietly, a fake smile plastered across her face. "I made sure to meet them when she was arrived."

Dad nodded his hand moving down to the small of her back. I noticed Alice's muscles stiffen.

"Excellent, well, we should sit." He steered Alice towards the table, as me and Emmett followed. We all sat down in out normal placed. I held my coffee, the heat radiating against my skin. I was waiting but I didn't want to start the conversation we all knew was coming.

After a moment dad cleared his throat. " Was she much trouble on the way down?" There was no doubt in my mind who he was talking about.

Thankfully dad turned to Emmett expecting an answer from him.

He shrugged, taking a sip from his cup, "She was better then we thought, we only had to drug her once. She almost made a run from it on Edward's watch though, but she didn't make it to the front door."

Dad's disapproving stare turned on me, thanks Emmett…

"A little girl got the better of you Edward? From the photos you sent me she looked a tiny thing. Did you fall asleep or something?"

"No," I shifted in my seat, my eyes to my coffee, "She was fast, I would have caught her!"

Emmett snorted, "I must have missed that bit, all I saw washer running into the gun and you clutching your side."

"Gun?!" Alice squeaked from beside dad, her daughter mask slipping. Dad gave her a look and she quietened, her eyes moving back to the table.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "There were no bullets in the gun. It was just to scare her."

"You didn't tell me that!" I couldn't believe that the gun had been empty. Dad took one look at my face and laughed.

"Don't go all sulky Edward. There was no need for you to know, it obviously kept you both in order."

I'm glad someone found it funny, I was missing the joke entirely. Dad drained his cup and stood up.

"Well I've been looking forward to seeing Miss Swan again."

I stood up to. I was not letting Dad see her alone.

"Dad she's really scared, she had a breakdown this morning, maybe it would be better if –"

"You never told me that!" I turned to see Emmett outraged. I raised an eyebrow, "You didn't need to know."

I left Emmett smouldering and turned back to did.

"But really dad, she's so fragile, I really think we should leave her."

"Nonsense Edward," Dad brushed of my comments, "She's going to have to toughen up, she's been wrapped in bubble wrap for too long. Charlie would be ashamed at how his daughter has been raised."

Toughen up? That didn't sound good…

"Dad I really think-"

"Be quiet Edward!" Dad raised his voice, making me cringe, "I will not have you questioning me!"

Alice bit her lip worriedly behind him, waiting to see how this would turn out. Emmett just watched, any emotion well hidden. I swallowed my pride and cast my eyes down in mock shame.

"Forgive me dad, I forget my place." This didn't always work, sometimes it lessened the punishment, and sometimes it didn't. I just depended on his mood. I waited for him to speak, it seemed like hours.

I heard a sigh, "I'll deal with you later."

Score! When Dad said that it usually meant he'd forget. I looked up to see dad leaving the room and quickly followed. Even if I was in his bad books, there was no way I was leaving them alone. I had the key anyway.

I caught up with dad as he reached the door, holding out the key. He took it silently and unlocked it. I entered after him, just before the door swung shut.

The room looked as before, only this time Bella sat on the bed, back against the wall and knees drawn up to her chest.

I stood back, watching dad watch her.

When dad finally spoke it was clipped and cold.

"Stand up Bella."

For one fear struck moment I thought she was going to ignore him, very bad idea. But she slipped of the bed to stand on shaky legs.

Her eyes never left the floor; I doubted she even knew I was there. Dad's eyes roamed her, taking in every inch of her. Her face, minus her eyes, her stance, her body, even the way she gripped her sleeve nervously. But I knew she was frightened, this morning she had been sure she was going to die today, I didn't know how much she still believed that.

"You've got allot of Charlie in you." I was Bella flinch at the name. Personally I didn't agree with dad, I couldn't see a resemblance. From what I remembered Charlie Swan had been tall, stocky, cropped hair and cold grey eyes that could lower the temperature in a room. Bella was small, her mahogany hair feel in loose waves that seemed to sway without any wind. Her eyes weren't grey, they were ocean blue, large pools to get lost in. I couldn't see any of Charlie Swan in her. I wondered what Dad was seeing.

I knew where this conversation was going; I tensed, waiting for the words.

Dad's sickly smile shone, "I think Charlie will be overjoyed to see you again.

**Did you like it?!?! Was it worth the wait? I hope so. **

**Did you see it coming??**

**I want to know the answers to these questions, so review review review!!!**

**Go go go!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! So this is a short wee chapter but I thought I'd put it up anyway, the next will be longer I promise! **

**And just so you all know there was a Typo in the last chapter (apart from all the obvious ones) Bella's eyes are Brown not blue! I'm really really sorry for over looking that typo! But her eyes are definitely brown, sorry!**

**A bit thank you to eflmc101 for pointing that out!!!  
**

**So like I said, this chapter is short, a little bit of a filler. But enjoy none the less! Race you to the bottom of the page!**

**These characters don't belong to me... Sadly.**

**Chapter 13!  
**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I couldn't speak, couldn't breath, couldn't think. I began to shake; I couldn't hold it in anymore. So many times I'd dreamed my father coming for me, tracking me down, stealing me away, but every time I'd wake up, dad would hold me and tell me it was ok. I wasn't going to wake up this time.

He'd tell me Charlie Swan was gone, he'd promise, gone forever, he'd tell me I'd never have to see him again. Dad had promised me this wouldn't happen!

I heard a laugh from above me, James's cruel chuckle battering my ears. It took me back to that night I'd got my scar.

_Oh god this wasn't happening._

"How long did you think he'd be in jail? Were you told he'd been gone forever? I suppose 20 years can seem like forever for a child. But 20 can easily become 12 with good behavior. How long had it been again Bella?" He teased me.

I gulped, 12 years… It had been 12 years since he'd been convicted, 12 years since I'd lost my ties to him and 12 years of a happy family. I'd had 12 years where I'd built up a new identity and a new life, a life that was now crashing down around me.

Tears stung my eyes as my shaking became more violent.

"He's gone…" I murmured, my hand tracing the exposed part of the scar.

His voice rumbled on but the words held no meaning. Even if I'd tried I doubted I could have understood. This couldn't be happening… How had this gone so wrong? Not so long ago I'd been at the school dance laughing with friends and avoiding my date. That had seemed like the most important thing then. If I wasn't so scared I would have found it funny. Two hours of Mike seemed fine now. Would this even be happening if I hadn't wanted to get home? What if we'd stayed later at the dance? Would this even be–

BANG!

James's clenched fist crashed into the bed side table. I shrank away, wincing at the sound of cracking wood.

"You will listen to me when I talk to you." His hand moved so fast, suddenly gripping my upper arm. His fingers bit painfully into my skin. I was sure I'd be bruised tomorrow. He pulled me close, towering over me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath making me want to hurl. He bent down, face inches from mine. He was so close I couldn't look away, he seemed to fill my vision.

"You will learn to respect your betters around here. The easy ride is over, get used to it." James spat at me, making the tears come faster.

He pushed me backwards abruptly so my back was pressed against the wall. His other hand went to my other arm, pinning me there.

"Stop crying! You're weak! Charlie would be disgusted with you! You have no idea how a daughter should act, what's wrong with you?"

He wasn't expecting an answer was he? I couldn't think of anything apart from the pain his hands were causing me.

James's hands pulled me of the wall before slamming me back against the wall, making me cry out.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. You've had the easy life! You have no idea what work is. That Lawyer bastard wrapped you in cotton wool, you have no idea what real life is like."

He let go and stepped away from me, was he leaving?

The slap James sent flying, cracking me across the face answered me. It hit me hard, whipping my face around and sending me sprawling onto the floor. I didn't move, I didn't dare, I just stayed there, tears running down my cheeks and dripped onto the floor. My cheek was on fire, I was trying hard to hold back my tears but it was hard. I wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry.

I heard James's footsteps move to the door, before another chuckle, "Welcome to the real world..." Then the door slammed, and he was gone.

The silence stung my ears, there was nothing.

One then I finally I felt safe to let out a sob, why did this have to happen, why now? I'd been safe for 12 years, I loved my family, I love my life! Why did this have to happen? I didn't want to be a Swan again, I was a Cullen! Dad had adopted me, he was my father now! He'd promised I'd never have to see that man again… He'd promised me and Dad never lied. I guess there was a first time for everything.

Movement caught my eye and my head snapped up, connecting with the emerald green eyes across from me. Edward leaned against the wall looking sadly down at me, had be been there the whole time?

I sniffed hard but ignored him, standing up and moving to the bed, lying down with my back to him. I faced the wall, finally allowing the sobs to wrack my body how they wanted too.

I had no idea how long he stayed there watching me, I didn't know if he witnessed the violent turn into silent tears.

**So like I said, it was a bit short, but I thought you'd appreciate it.**

**Ok... So I have 93 reviews right now. I was wondering if I could get as many as 13 reviews for this, bringing me up to 110! I can offer nothing but love, please please please please!**

**So review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo! So this is a longer chapter!**

**I'm surprised only one person worked out that I'm not very good at maths! Thanks you to You Know Who I Am who pointed out my lack of Math's skills. Along with me lack of writing skills I'm kind of screwed! haha **

**But thanks for all the reviews, not as many as I'd hoped but I appreciate everyone who did. Love you all!**

**So any way, on with the chapter!**

**These chapters don't belong to me... Sadly.**

**Chapter 14  
**

**Edward's P.O.V**

So now she knew. I knew dad would tell her. He'd never miss an opportunity to reveal something like that; he'd have never missed a chance to make someone feel like Bella had.

I didn't leave with dad, I didn't know why. She wouldn't want company, especially not my company; the person who'd brought her here. I did want to reassure her, to calm her fears but I couldn't; I'd be lying. There was nothing to say, no magic words to make all this go away. Eventually I decided the kindest thing was to leave her be to cry how she wanted.

I sighed unhappily as she turned away from me, facing the wall.

_I wish I could help her…_

I lost count of the minutes I spent there watching her, had it become hours? It certainly felt like it.

She hadn't moved in all the time I stood there, but in the end I finally had to. The rest would be wondering where I was.

Reluctantly I let myself out of the door, locking it behind me; at least dad had left me the key at least.

As I walked down stairs I realized people had dispersed. Elated shouts of a football crowd diffused into the hall from the sitting room, so that was Emmett, and the metallic clink of pots from the kitchen, that would be Alice. Dad was still unaccounted for, not that I was complaining. The longer I avoided him the more likely he'd forget his promise to _"deal with me later."_

Choosing between my 2 siblings company wasn't hard. I headed for the kitchen. Alice stood at the worktop, cutting up various vegetables. I hoped she wasn't still angry; I didn't want to face her with a knife in her hand if she was.

I went to stand next to her, she ignored me. The only sign that she noticed me at all was that her rapid slices of carrot were gaining an aggressive undertone… Ouch…

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

She sighed relaxing the cold shoulder, "Can you put the kettle on her the pasta? Chop tomatoes?"

I smiled slightly, "Right," and got to work.

The silence between us was comfortable; there was no need to fill it with mindless chatter. Alice moved around me with some speed, it amazed me. In the time it took me to fill the kettle and shop some tomatoes she had finished her vegetables, made stock, put pasta on to look and started loading the dishwasher.

My culinary skills left a lot to be desired.

As I finally finished, I went to relieve Alice of the dishes so she could concentrate on the sauce, no chance of her allowing me to do that. The dishwasher at least I could do.

"Dad told her," I had to talk about this; Alice surely must have known it was coming.

She sighed, keeping her back to be so I couldn't see her face as she continued to stir the sauce, "How did she take it?"

"OK I guess how I expected. Dad thought it was funny." I couldn't keep the disgust out of my voice. Alice gave me a raised-eye-brow-look over her should her but made know remark.

"I don't want to get into another fight Alice but really, you can't say this doesn't bother you…"

I heard another of her sighs, "No, I don't like it, but I've realized there's nothing I can do. You have to learn that too Edward. Please, you can't help everyone; this is just one of those times…"She was right, I knew that, but I didn't want her to be.

"Family comes first, especially dad, even when he's wrong." Again, she was right.

Alice put down her spoon, turning away from the cooker towards me. Her eyes pleaded more then her voice ever could, don't make trouble.

She wrapped her arm around my middle, hugging my chest. It took me a few moments for me to respond. I slipped my arms around her small frame, my chin resting on the top of her head.

"This place would be hell without you…" She mumbled against my chest.

She was scared, I could see why. We all knew what happened when a Mason stepped out of line. That had been 12 years ago, when mum died…

We all knew the story, Dad made sure of it.

The night I had first met Bella, the night her own father slashed her up, mum had made her choice. She'd called the police when Bella had left, "an anonymous tip" they'd called it but hiding her identity hadn't helped. Dad had checked the phone log; the police were called from the house phone. That had been enough.

The cornier had ruled it accidental, they thought mum had tripped and fallen down the stairs. I better. Dad knew how to fake it, all 3 of us saw the push.

That was my last memory of my mother, at 7 years old, looking down at her broken, empty shell of a body. It stayed with me even 12 years later.

Dad made sure we all remembered, it made sure we'd never, ever go against him. We all knew what our fate would be. Alice was scared I was going to do something stupid, held Bella and piss dad off.

I pulled Alice closer, "Nothing's going to happen to me."

She was just scared; scared I'd do something stupid… I felt bad for making her worry like this; she just wanted me to be safe.

The front door crashed and Alice pulled away from me, hastily going back to the sauce. Dad strode into the kitchen, a small smirk placed on his lips. "I love coming home to you cooking Alice."

Alice plastered on a smile which didn't reach her eyes, "I love to cook for the family." Liar! I knew that was complete crap! Cooking was a _"boring pass time for old spinster women with more cats then brain cells",_ in her own words. But it was another that was expected of her, she accepted it.

"Edward, set the table." Great, table meeting. We never ate as a family around the table, unless we had something to be told. No prizes for guessing what this would be about.

Just as Alice was straining the pasta Emmett appeared in the doorway.

I placed the cutlery and then sat down in my normal place as we all sat, Alice dished out the food. She served dad first naturally, then Emmett, then me, and lastly Alice, chain of command as well as chain of importance.

"Right…" Dad signalled the beginning, we all turned to look at him.

"Emmett, Edward, well done for getting Bella here. I know you had it in you." Emmett looked annoyingly smug, I just felt sick.

"I can't imagine it was easy, but you both did well."

Well? I wouldn't call a close escape and breakdown well but whatever.

"Charlie will be released in 3 months, and we are to keep her here until then. He said taking her now would minimise suspicion on him, so she's here for a while. No one lets her out without me there, you can take things into her if you must but I don't want her running. That wouldn't be good for any of us."

More like it wouldn't be good for him, but anything that wasn't good for Dad would be bad for us. Charlie Swan had the upper hand and we all knew it. He knew everything, including where mum was. If we didn't help him he could land dad in prison. It's why we didn't have a choice, we protect each other, we protect our family.

"I'm going to go out, Emmett you're in charge." He stood up, pushing his seat back from the table.

"I want to be back on schedule tomorrow, don't be late."

And with that he was gone, leaving an uncomfortable silence in the kitchen.

I looked down at my half eaten dinner, suddenly not so hungry. The others continued to eat in silence and before long Alice stood up, collecting the plates and finished filling the dishwasher. Emmett disappeared of to watch the end of the game, leaving me and Alice along in the kitchen once again. I eyed Alice, wondering if she wanted to continue her conversation. It was her decision; I wasn't going to push it. Maybe she didn't want to, and I was ok with that. I just hoped I'd calmed her fears. She had enough to worry about without adding _"fear of brother signing his own death warrant" _to the very long list.

She shut the dishwasher before turning towards me, sighing slightly.

"Edward if you held her dad _will_ find out and he _will_ hurt you." What ever I had been expecting it hadn't been that, she was so blunt.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I wanted to deny it, or at least part of it, but I couldn't, she was right. What she spoke was completely true and it wasn't fair!

"You know I'm right Edward, think about what would happen." She wasn't upset anymore; she was set on making me see sense. She moved away from the counter, staring up at me.

"Please, promise me you won't go against dad. If this is what's meant to happen then there's nothing you can do, please."

I sighed, running a hand though my already messy hair.

"Fine" I sighed finally, "I won't do anything." I wasn't going to anyway though, was I? Why did Alice know more about me than me? I hadn't decided to do anything yet! How could she be so sure?

"I know you Edward; I know how your thought trains work." Dammit get out of my head!

I frowned but she just laughed, knowing full well what was going on in my head.

"I wish you'd just stay out of my head." I grumbled, shooting a sullen look her way. She just continued giggling.

"It's not my fault your face is an open book." It wasn't to anyone else, just Alice! I was powerless against her skills.

I stood up, "I better take her up something to eat." Alice raised an eye brow.

"I'm not gonna' let her out. Dad said we could take stuff in."

She shrugged, "I'll fetch a plate."

**Soo? What did you think? It was a bit of a filler but will be important later, promise!**

**So review, please!!! I'd love you if you do**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey All! **

**So Another short chapter today, I hope you all like it, I really do!**

**I'm off on holiday down to England on Sunday, so hopefully I'll have one more chapter out before I leave. I make no promises but I'll try (Reviews make me go faster FYI)**

**So on with the chapter!**

**These characters don't belong to me... Sadly.**

**Chapter 15  
**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was going to die, I realized that now. I'd tried to keep my thoughts positive, focus on getting out of this hell but it was pointless. No one was going to help me; no one was on my side.

I'd thought Edward was, but he'd showed me how wrong I'd been. He'd just stood there as his father taunted me, and hit me, he obviously didn't care. I was kidding myself to think otherwise. They were all ready to hand me over to the person I'd spent 12 years trying to forget, Charlie Swan, my sperm donor of a father. I liked to think I wasn't still scared of him, and I wasn't; I was petrified. Everything he'd done to me, everything I'd seen him do didn't fade with time. The fear got buried but didn't never left. I still felt the same sick feeling in my stomach when thinking about him as I had felt as a child when I heard a door slam.

I sighed heavily, rubbing my wet eyes and curling my knees up to my chest. I was tired of crying, I was out of tears.

I heard the scrape of a key in the lock and I wrapped my arms tighter around my knees, bringing them closer to my chest.

"Bella?" Edward's soft velvety voice floated from the doorway. I closed my eyes and focused on keeping my breathing level, trying my best to pretend to be asleep.

I heard foot steps and something being placed down on my bed side table.

"I know you're not asleep." A hand touched my shoulder, making my jump. "You're a bad actor."

I was beaten; I sat up stiffly, opening my sore eyes to see Edward, a tray of food sitting next to him. I shuffled away from him, pressing myself into the corner of the walls. I could see the hurt on his face as I moved; I didn't care, good! I'm glad I hurt him.

"I brought you something to eat," He gestured to the tray, a bowl of paste sitting on it, along with a bunch of grapes and a diet coke. I stared at it hungrily but shook my head.

"I'm not hungry."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "You're a bag liar too." He picked up the tray and placed it next to me, "Eat."

The alluring smell made my mouth water but I forced myself to shake my head, "I don't want anything."

I did want it, but not from him. I wanted nothing from a Mason. I just stared at my knees, avoiding looking at the food but the smell was getting to me, it smelt so good! Mind you anything would smell good right now, I was that hungry. My last meal had been days ago, apart from a few grapes this morning. I hadn't realized quite how hungry I was until the food was right there. I wanted it, but I wrenched my eyes away, I wasn't taking anything from _him._

"Stop being sulky and eat," Edward said, his tone matching on of a parent berating their child over not finishing their vegetables.

"I am not sulking!" I snapped, my eyes flying up, clamping on his. "I am however angry. And I have every right to be. I have every right to be furious and I have every right to hate this and everything else. So no I'm not sulking, but I am pissed."

Edward looked a little stunned but I didn't give him a chance to get a word in, I just steamed on.

"You promised me I wouldn't get hurt, you swore it! He'll kill me, Charlie Swan will! I trusted you when you said no one would touch me, I really did, and now look, how much longer do I have? He wont kill me straight away but he will, I no he will. And it will be your fault! Your promise meant fuck all! You said what you had too to calm me down, it didn't mean SHIT!"

I hadn't realized I was crying again until I felt tears dripping onto my hand. They startled me into silence. Had I really just said all that?

Edward just looked at me; I couldn't make myself turn away. There was a battle going on inside him now, you would see it in his eyes. I wish I knew what it was about. His emerald orbs seemed to swim between anger and sadness, regret and pain. I would have given anything to know what he was thinking.

I watched his face, the skin still showing signs of the bruising from the beating Emmett had given him for protecting me. Could his promise really mean nothing if he had done that for me.

Suddenly his face became set, a slightly pained expression fixed on it.

"We have too leave."

His words hit me hard. Leave? Where? He could seriously mean…

Edward moved forward, touching my cheek with his fingers gently.

"I made that promise to you, and as long as you are here I can't keep it."

Had I just imagined those words? The words I had longed to hear for God know how long.

"And you're coming with me?" I looked into his eyes and saw him hesitate.

"Right?"

**Ohhh Cliff hanger :P Sorry I had to do it!**

**Did you like it? Did you? Tell me your thoughts!**

**Hopefully I'll have another chapter up before I go away but if not I'll see you when you get back. I'll bring you back a prezzie!  
**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all!**

**So as promised here's the next chapter before I go away. I hope you like it, I especially like the second half!  
**

**So on with the chapter!**

**These characters don't belong to me... Sadly.**

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I'd said it, and I couldn't go back on it now. Guardian

But could I really leave? No, I could, not without Alice. I couldn't leave her here. If I did Dad would take it out on her, and no one would be there to help. I knew Emmett wouldn't, she'd have no one. I couldn't leave her.

Maybe she'd come with me, but I doubted it. I'd promised her I'd not do anything stupid, and I'm sure this came under that umbrella. She'd hate me for this, but I couldn't help it. But if I made her understand… Maybe then…

I took a deep breath, "Yes," I said finally, "I'm coming with you."

Then I did something I hadn't even expected. I leaned forward and kissed her. Wait, STOP! What was I doing? Kissing Bella? Stop it, stop it now!

I broke away quickly, practically firing myself across the room. What the hell had I just done? I ran my hand through my hair.

"Bella I'm so sorry…"I looked at her and she wasn't screaming. What the hell?

"Don't be sorry for the one good thing that's happened to me since this started." She, she liked it? Why the hell wasn't she slapping my face or screaming. I couldn't help but be confused.

Bella watched me, moving forward so she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She smiled, actually smiled, for the first time. She was, if possible, even more beautiful when she did that. Her whole face lit up, her eyes sparkled. God I wish she did that more often.

I moved back over cautiously, I wasn't going to put her in that position again. But in the end it wasn't my decision. Bella carefully took my hand making me sit down next to her. She leaned forward, kissing my gently. And, God it was good as I remembered. She seemed to merge against me, perfect.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there like that, but I too soon I pulled away.

"I was only meant to be bringing you food, they'll be wondering where I've got too…" I spoke regretfully. I didn't want to go, but if we were going to leave I couldn't arouse suspicion.

"Be ready tonight." I murmured, stroking her cheek, "I'll come and get you when everyone calms down."

Bella smiled again; I loved it when she did that, "Thank you."

I stood up, letting my hand fall from her cheek.

"I'll be back," I smiled gently, "Go eat."

I stood and walked to the door, glancing back one last time at Bella, she sat back on the bed, her legs crossed. She looked up with a smile; I didn't think I'd ever get tired of that. Carefully I let myself out and locked the door behind me, a small smile playing on my lips.

But I kicked myself firmly into gear; I knew I didn't have much time. Quickly I headed into my shared room; just as well Emmett wasn't there. Finding my back pack I began filling it with my things; clothes, money, mobile, iPod. I paused for a moment, before moving, digging in the bottom of my sock draw. Carefully I pulled out a folded piece of card. I knew what was on it, without even having to look, but I did anyway. The photograph depicted a woman standing in a garden, holding a girl of around four in her arms, with two boys peeking out from behind her legs, maybe about 7 and 10. It was the last photo I had of my mother; the only one dad hadn't thrown out. It was going with me. I placed it in the side pocket and was just zipping it up when –

"What are you doing?" I jumped. I hadn't even noticed Alice standing in the doorway.

She stood, looking from the half empty draws, to my now half packed back pack, to my child-caught-with-hand-in-the-cookie-jar expression.

"Why are you packing?" Alice tried again, stepping into my room. I stood up, now or never.

"Alice I'm really sorry…" I touched her shoulder gently but she flinched away from me.

"About what?" She looked at me with fearful eyes, she already knew.

"Alice I'm leaving. I'm taking Bella, we're getting out of here before anyone get's hurt."

Alice began to shake visibly, "You can't, Bella can't go! Dad will be – You promised."

I bit my lip," I promised to keep her safe first."

Her face darkened, "She isn't your responsibility! We're your family. I'm your sister!" Her voice didn't match her face, her voice pleaded while her expression was stone.

"We don't act like family! Think about it. Dad threatens and guilt's us into doing what he wants. That's no family. You are the only one who treats me like family. Alice I love you, come with us."

And that's when Alice blew, "Come with you? You're not going ANYWHERE! I know my place, here, with our family! Family is blood, it's the only constant!"

"Listen to yourself you sounds like dad!"

"Well sometime's Dad's right!" It felt like a slap in the face. I couldn't believe she'd just said that.

I took a step closer, "What parts of his morals are right? The part where he killed mum? How about the part where he hits you? Or maybe the bit about kidnapping an innocent girl to save his own skin. Tell me Alice which!"

Alice just stood there, holding my gaze, "Dad is family –"

"But he doesn't act like it!" I yelled, stunning both Alice and me into silence. She just stared at me; it was the first time I noticed there were tears in her eyes.

I made my voice softer but it took an effort.

"Alice I get it now. Family isn't blood, at least not like this. Family has to care about each other. You may care about him but he doesn't care about you…"

I knelt down as if I was talking to a child and wiped her tears of her cheeks. "Please come with us, I don't want to leave you here but I have to get Bella out."

For a moment there I really thought she would agree, for one moment I thought she understood. But then she stepped backward, pushing my hands of her face and scrubbed at her teary face angrily.

"No" She said firmly, sniffing hard to make herself stop crying, "I'm not leaving I belong here. Do what you want Edward, but you'll regret it."

She turned and ran from the room before I could stop her, but I still heard her sobs.

I sat down heavily on my bed, head falling into my hands.

What now?

I had to leave, Alice wouldn't be coming. I had no choice, go without her.

**Alice's P.O.V**

He couldn't leave. Edward had promised me. I couldn't live here without him, he was the only thing that made this place bearable. I couldn't let him leave, but he wouldn't listen. I was sure it was Bella that had placed those thoughts on her head. He'd forgotten about what family was, if he'd remembered he'd never think about leaving. Blood was thicker then water.

I ran into my room, closing the door firmly behind me. My own reflection caught my attention. My eyes were rimmed red, glistening and over flowing with salty moisture, tears streaked down my cheeks. Edward had done that to me! He was causing me this upset. Did he even care? I sniffed hard, purposefully wiping the salty water from my skin.

Edward couldn't leave, I couldn't let him. He was a Mason, part of this family! He was meant to be here with us. We did care about each other, no matter what Edward said, we did! We were a family!

I knew what I had to do, I had to keep him here with us. I left my room quietly and looked around; no Edward, good. My feet padded along the corridor to my fathers room.

I ignored the butterflies in my stomach, I had to do this. He'd gone out earlier but I was sure I'd heard him come back. I had to do this, I knew that but it didn't make me feel any better about it.

I raised my fist and knocked 3 times on the door. No going back now.

"Come in…" I heard the voice call through the door.

For the good of the family…

I turned the handle of the door and stepped inside.

"Daddy I have to tell you something…"

**Ok, another cliff hanger, I'm really sorry but you will have to wait until I'm home for the next one, sorry guys!**

**Feel free to yell at me in reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Ya'all **

**So this chapter took longer to get out (my bad) but it's here now! Yeyyy!**

**Hope you like it!  
**

**Chapter 17**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I was ready, everything was packed and down in the kitchen, I'd also take some food, enough for a few meals. I'd double checked my back pack, so it was ready just to pick up and go. I'd stayed downstairs long after Emmett had retreated to our room, but I hadn't seen Alice or Dad, with any luck they both were in bed too. It had been quiet now for over an hour before I dared creep upstairs, key in hand. I unlocked the door as quietly as I could, before cracking it open and sliding inside. Bella was in the corner of the bed again, knees pulled up to her chest. When she saw me her body relaxed, "Sorry… I, I though it might be…" I shut the door quietly before stepping into the room.

"It's ok, just me." Bella slid carefully off the bed to stand on shaky legs, I watched her bit her lip in nerves.

"It's ok," I forced myself to smile, opening my arms and wrapping her in a hug. It felt odd, I was still so sure she hated me after all I'd done. Yet she relaxed into the hug nuzzling into my chest for comfort. But I knew the longer the stayed the more we risked, even though it took an effort to release my arms from around her.

"We need to go, I promised to keep you safe and I will, but we've got to go." Bella nodded against my chest before she finally stepped back, I could have sworn I heard a mumbled "thank you." I missed her warm body against my chest but there wasn't time for that now.

"Are you ready?" Bella bit her lip and nodded, the nerves were still there, but less consuming than before. I took Bella's hand and lead her towards the door. I placed a finger to my lips, we needed silence.

We crept down stairs, heart in our throats. Every time one of us stepped on a loose floorboard it screamed of our escape and we froze. But then the silence would return and we'd begin again. Once down stairs I turned to Bella, "Wait for me in the living room, I need to grab my pack and car keys." She nodded and turned heading in the opposite direction as I moved to the kitchen. The pack was still there, the keys on the hook; I grabbed them both before I turned back to the living room.  
The light was on.

It hadn't been when I'd left. Panic rose in my throat, but I was being stupid, Bella would have turned it on. Right? I wasn't doing a very good job of convincing myself.

I stepped in the door; the first thing I saw was the gun.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop shaking. James Mason leered at me, gun trained in the middle of the forehead. I opened my mouth, set on screaming but James shook his head, his finger stroking the trigger.

All of a sudden Edward was there, standing in the doorway, looking from me, to his father, then the gun.

"So nice of you to show up Edward," James's voice was almost light; it sounded ridicules with a gun in his hand. Edward stepped into the room, moving towards me.

James's face darkened, "Stop, or I'll shoot her."

A whimper escaped my lips but Edward did freeze, our eyes locking for a second before his snapped back to the gun. I saw him mouth something but I couldn't make out. Maybe, I'm sorry…

"Dad please put –"

"Silence!" James's voice filled the room and made me flinch. I watched Edward's eyes flip between me and his father before looking behind him to the figures standing behind James's bulk. Emmett stood just behind him to the left, face completely blank of all expression, but it wasn't him Edward was staring at. Alice stood on the other side, a little further back. Edward shook his head at her.

"How could you?"

She made a move to come out from behind her father, but James's arm shot out and blocked the way.

"She did the right thing Edward, don't you try to make her feel bad. She's a true Mason. She understands family!"

Edward just stayed silent, but shook his head.

Then the attention was brought back to me. James glared at me, his stare making me want to shiver. "You're ripping this family apart, what did you promise Edward so he'd help, what lies did you tell him?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. All I could do was look at the gun. But it didn't seem he was looking for an answer anyway.

"Charlie won't want you back; he wouldn't want some spoiled brat as a daughter. Maybe Alice can go instead."

Alice looked like she'd been slapped, "Dad don't!"

He just flipped her off, "You'll do what's best for the family." Alice looked wildly around, and backed to the other door. I saw tears in her eyes before she fled.

James ignored her, "Stupid girl."

Throughout this the gun hadn't moved, that big black barrow still pointing at the centre of my head.

He wouldn't shoot… But Charlie didn't want me anymore. Why would he keep me around? Oh God.

Edward obviously realized what James was planning when I did.

He lunged forward for the gun, panic winning against reason, making a grab for the gun. But Emmett stopped him before he even got close. His trunk like arms caught Edward and pulled him firmly backwards.

I watched in horror as our last chance of escape ran down the drain.

Edward kept struggling but Emmett was huge, simply pinning his arms behind his back with ease.

"Dad just think about this, please think. Just let her go! It will just be another death for to hold over us!" Edward's voice was a desperate plead, a panicking wale as he continued fighting against Emmett's bulk.

James shook his head, "She knows to much, our names, she could lead the police right here!"

"I wont!" my voice wasn't much better than Edward's, "You never hear from me again I swear!"

I just wanted to go home, I just wanted –

"Like we can believe anything you say!" James spat at me, venom dripping from his words.

"Dad please don't –"Edward was cut short. We all heard it.

Sirens, police sirens.

James panicked, "You called them didn't you!" He shook the gun at me.

No, I hadn't. I shook my head, stunned. Who could have called–

"Alice!" Scot screamed to no answer. She'd done it, I don't know why but she had.

James's face was thunder was he whirled back to me, his hand shaking violently with rage.

"Your fault! This is your fault!"

He pulled the trigger and everything slowed down, the bang filled the room and pain exploded in my lower chest. I pressed my hands against my chest as I heard my own screams. The crimson liquid began to seem around my hands.

Edward was yelling something, but I couldn't understand what. I was falling, but I didn't feeling myself hit the floor.

**I know I know, cliff hanger, my bad again!**

**But next chapter soon I promise!**

**Review Review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, Super short chapter today, sorry all but I thought you'd apreciate it! **

**Im going away sunday until friday, so this may be the last update for about a week/week and a half. But like I said I thought you'd apreciate it**

**So on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 18**

"What did the doctors say?"

"Her heart stopped in surgery and she flat lined…"

"But they started it again? She's ok right?"

"They did, but her brain was starved of oxygen, she was medically dead. Son there's a good chance she won't wake up." Who were they talking about? The voices sounded so sad… Familiar too, somewhere deep in the back of my mind a tiny bell was ringing.

Who were they?

Slowly the voices faded out, I strained to hear them but it was like they (or me) were pulling away.

All too soon they were gone.

I didn't know how long it was before the voices were back.

"This is my fault…"

"Don't do that to yourself!" The second sounded angry, "I will not have you beating yourself up about this!"

"But I was meant to be home! I was out with friends instead of being there! If I'd been home–"

"Stop it! None of us could have guessed this would happen! Don't to this too yourself!"

"I know but-" I heard the voice break in a sob, " Dad I can't loose her again, when she was taken I thought she'd gone, but then we got the call and I thought – but now…" The voice broke down in tears.

"I know Jasper… I know."

Jasper? I knew that name, something inside clicked.

I opened my eyes, immediately blinded by bright sterile light. I squinted through my lashes at the blobs of person at the end of my bed and as I blinked, they slowly came into focus.

Jasper sat at the end of my bed, head in his hands. His shoulders shook and I could hear the sobs.

Dad stood behind him, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy…" My voice was croaky, it sounded weird even to me.

Both heads shot up, eyes fixed on me. Then suddenly they were on either side of my bed.

My brows furrowed, where was I?

"Bella darlin'…" Dad smiled down at me, his hand moving to stroke my hair. I was so relieved to see him, it seemed important, why couldn't I remember?

"How're you feeling Titch?" Jasper asked, gently taking hold of my hand. Usually I hated him calling me that, but I was so happy now… Why?

I tried to sit up to get a better look but dad's hands pressed me firmly backwards onto the pillow.

"I wouldn't try that just yet, Darlin'. You'll rip out you stitches."

I frowned again, "Stitches? How did I get stitches?" How did I get stitches? Why couldn't I remember?

Dad sighed, pulling the sheet down and showing me the white dresses that covered my lower chest and stomach. I looked up, my mind swivelling between the two men on either side of my bed.

Both of them glanced at each other, silently conferring about how much to tell me.

Finally dad spoke, Jasper squeezed my hand gently as he began,"Bella Darlin' you were shot…"

Shot… The gun, James, the bang, yelling… Edward.

My breathing quickened as panic set in, the beeps from monitors becoming me rapid.

What if James had turned on him? What if he was dead?

I began shaking and everything happened so fast. Suddenly there were people milling all around us, all talking at once. I searched the sea of faces for my family and found Jasper, being pushed backwards so the nurses could get to me.

Something stabbed me in the arm and everything began to go foggy. It was only then I found dad, still at my side.

"Mr Cullen you have to move!"

But dad ignored them, stroking my hand gently as everything grew increasingly hazy. Pained expressions on his face as he watched me, his words were the last think I heard before slipping under.

"It's ok, Edward Mason can't hurt you anymore."

Ohhh, ok, promise it will be explained in the next chapter. Promise, I REALLLLY hope you liked it!

It's review time! I would love to get more than 10 for the first time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok guys, Chapter 19, I promised some answers, you're getting them! Yeyy**

**I'm away for a week again (camping again!), I leave Monday and am away until friday so it will be a while for an update.  
**

**Oh and guys? MAYOR LOVE TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I got 15 reviews after the mast chapter! I love you guys!Can I get the same amount again * cute face* or maybe even more? * hopeful face***

**So on with the chapter!**

**Edward's P.O.V**

1349. That's how many tiles there were on the ceiling of my cell. I've counted, twice.

I had to do something to keep my mind busy, if I didn't it would wander into areas that I didn't want to think about. Not that I had any new information to mull over, no one would tell me anything.

Everything had gone crazy after the gun had gone off. Emmett had been so shocked he'd let go of my arms, a mistake. I had launched myself at my father, crashing into him, knocking him off his feet and grabbing the gun out of his hands. I turned it on him, gun pointed at his chest. I wanted to shoot him, I really did. My finger stroked the trigger as I willed myself to pull it. But I couldn't. I wasn't my father; I couldn't take someone's life like that.

I had dropped it, kicking it away before running to Bella. Her stomach was gurgling blood from the wound, it had to stop bleeding.

"Bella, come on. Please wake up. You can't leave me Please – "

The crash of the door was unmistakable, police were suddenly everywhere, I refused to let Bella go.

It was only then I heard my father's voice, "Him! It was him! He shot the poor girl! I came home and he had the gun pointed at her. She's the girl from the news. My son's a killer."

Damn it he was a good actor.

The police turned on me, one on a different uniform pointing a gun at me, "On the floor! Get on the floor!" I didn't have time to react before I was pushed down roughly, my arms wrenched behind my back.

"He's lying, he's bloody –"But I was ignored, no one was listening. I was cuffed, red my rights and escorted to a police cruiser. There I tried again to explain myself, only to get my head slammed against the car roof.

"You should be more careful." Sarcasm dripped from his words, angering me.

I had to get out of here, Bella could be dead, Alice was missing and I was being bloody arrested! I had to get out. But of course I didn't have a choice. After 2 hours of processing and police officers I was finally being pushing into a holding cell.

"Please," I tried again, "the girl I was found with, is she ok? You have to tell me!"

It was the same officer who's arrested me, but he just looked at me like I was dirt on his shoe. "Like you care." And with that I was shoved into a cell.

There I stayed, in my holding cell, waiting for something, anything. I wasn't going to get out of here anytime soon, I knew that. Even if I was given bail (which I doubted anyway) who would pay it? Dad had abandoned me; he'd made that perfectly clear so he was out. Emmett would never go behind dad's back and do it, not ever. And as for Alice? I didn't even want to think about that, I, I just couldn't. If dad had caught up with her? Sure she had told dad but she'd sided with us, hadn't she? It had been her to call the police. She'd realized I was right, dad had made it clear he would sell her out, just like I'd told her. She'd done what was right but if dad found her after that…

_**No!**__ You aren't going to think about that._

And then there was Bella, what if she was dead? I'd promised to keep her safe! Would they tell me if she'd died? They didn't think I needed to know anything. I had a sneaking suspicion that I'd only find out if I was charged with murder instead of adapted… She couldn't be dead…

I sighed and began counting again, if I didn't keep my mind busy I'd likely think about what I couldn't bare contemplating.

Bella wasn't dead, Alice was safe… They had to be.

**Bella's P.O.V**

The next time I woke up Jasper wasn't there, only dad sat beside my bed. This time the confusion only lasted a few moments before memories crashed over me.

Dad looked up and smiled, "Welcome back darlin'."

He moved up off the chair to sit next to me carefully on the bed. I loved him being so close… Carefully he brushed a few strands of hair out of my face, his kind eyes smiling at me.

"Hey…" I said softly, as dad moved his hand to my cheek. Moisture glistened on his hand as he pulled back, "Don't cry…"

I hadn't even realised I was crying, I'd been so used to it as of late. Not any more though, I was back, I had dad back.

"I'm sorry dad…" I sniffed hard.

"No, it's ok Bella…" He lent forward, wrapping his arms gently around me, "You've had a tough time, but it's over I promise. You're safe; no one's going to hurt out again."

Suddenly I pulled back, remembering his last words before they put me to sleep, "Edward Mason!"

Dad frowned, "Bella stop you can't move so fast you'll - ."

I shook my head cutting him off, "Dad who was arrested, please!"

Dad obviously mistook my anxiousness for fear, "He's gone I promise. He can't hurt you now." Dad tried to move closer to me, touching my shoulder but I pulled away.

"Dad please!"

Dad frowned but gave in, "His name was Edward Mason, he was found with you but –"

Edward, he was alive! But arrested? How had… James! That bastard, he'd – I could feel myself beginning to panic again. No calm down… If I didn't they drug me again.

"Dad they've got it wrong. It wasn't him, Edward, it wasn't him!"

I could see confusion on dad's face, "Bella you're confused, you've been though so much. You don't have to be scared of him anymore, he isn't going to hurt –"

I was loosing patience, dad was usually good at listening, why wasn't he now!

"Damn it I'm not lying! It wasn't him. It was his father, James Mason. Edward was helping me; he was getting me out when James caught us. He shot me. I'm not confused, I'm not lying, I'm not scared, IT WASN'T HIM!"

I felt bad for yelling at my father,but he_ had_ to listen.

For a moment dad was silent before he finally came to a decision, "Ok, it's going to be ok I promise…"

A nurse came into the room, syringe in hand, "Medication time Bella. This will help you sleep."

I shuffled closer to dad, nestling my head against his chest, "I don't want to go to sleep, please don't make me…"

He hushed me like I was a small child, stroking my hair reassuringly, "It's ok, you sleep. I'll be here when you wake up I promise.

I felt the now familiar stab in my arm, and everything slipped into black.

**Soo? See there are some answers! What did you think? **

**Please reveiw!! Please please please!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, I am Sooo Sorry, this took forever but I really hope you like it.**

**Out story is nearly at the end guys, we have only one more chapter after this and then an epilogue. I love everyone who's reviewed, I love you guys so much!  
**

**But it isn't over yet**

**So One with chapter 20!  
**

**Chapter 20**

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I was awoken by a door sliding open with various metallic clangs and clicks.

"Mason!"

I scrunched my eyes up, where was I? But the confusion which came hand in hand with those early moments of conscious faded away quickly with all those painful memories crashing over me. I missed the blissful ignorance immediately.

"You've got a visitor. Common move it, let's go." I opened my eyes in confusion, staring at the guard. Who would visit me? There was no one, I had no one.

The guard frowned at me, "Get up of your ass and move."

I did as instructed, swinging my legs of my bunk and standing up, still groggy from sleep. Silently I offered my hands up for the cuffs I'd come to expect, flinching as they were clicked on uncomfortably tight. But I didn't object, hell I expected it by now. It was obvious that all the guards knew what I was being held for. Apparently there was know "innocent until proven guilty" when you were being charged with kidnapping a 16 year old girl. The guards had already decided I was guilty and did everything they could to make my life hell, loud conversations outside my cell during the night, spitting in my food, the heating to my small room being turned off. This was just something else; I was coming to expect it.

Once I was safely secure the officer led me out of my cell in silence, a strong hand on my shoulder as if daring me to run. I was lead into a room filled with chairs and tables. Groups were clustered around some, others only occupied by couples but all had one grey clad member of the group, signaling the inmate.

I was directed over to a table, occupied only by a man I'd never seen before. He had dark blond hair, with flex of grey beginning to special around his temples. He was watching me intently, almost studying, every move I made seemed to be cataloged by the nameless man. He wore a business suit, although it was rumpled like he'd been wearing it for some time.

I sat down hesitantly, "Hello."

The man nodded stiffly, his mouth set in a thin line, "Hello. My name is Carlisle Asker. I'm Bella's father."

One word entered my mind. Crap. Why, why was he here, I could only think of one reason but I prayed that I was wrong. He wanted revenge? But he wouldn't, or couldn't, not here surrounded by guard. I was trying my best to convince myself, but I couldn't believe it. Hell I would want revenge if I was him.

But before he got what ever he wanted I needed an answer.

"How…" I bit my lip, did I really want the answer to this, "How is she?"

The cold, angry eyes saddened slightly, "She was in bad shape. The doctors thought she may have permanent brain damage."

No… No, this was my fault. She was hurt bad, because of me.

"But she's away. The doctors say she'll likely make a full recovery." I felt myself relax. She was ok, or was going to be ok, thank God…

Carlisle frowned, clearly annoyed I was happy. But he continued, "Bella told me something, when she woke up. But the doctors have forbidden me from talking about it in case I upset her. She's too fragile to be upset right now. But I have to know. I, I need to understand. You're the only one who can tell me."

I nodded, he could ask me anything, and right now I'd probably answer. I was too happy, she was alive…

Carlisle took a deep breath, obviously preparing himself, "Who shot my daughter?"

I couldn't believe he'd just asked me that. I spent all my time here, trying to make someone listen. And now he was just asking… Was I dreaming?

I placed my cuffed hands on the table, leaning forward, "Not me. It was my father. We were leaving, I was getting Bella out I swear… He caught us. I, I told my sister my I thought I could convince her to come. But she told him. I swear I never thought she'd sell us like that. She told dad and he, he was waiting for us. He, he shot her… I'm sorry I couldn't stop him…"

I looked down once I'd finished, ashamed or myself. I'd broken my promise. I'd promised to keep her safe, and I'd failed her…

"Your story is exactly the same as Bella's…" Carsile's voice was almost in wonder. He hadn't expected them to match obviously, "You really were going to help her?"

I nodded, my eyes never leaving the table.

"Yes, if she had stayed there she would have died; I realized that because of her. Her father would have killed her."

I hadn't realized what I'd said until I heard Carsile's voice, stretched to breaking point. I suspected it was taking every ounce of his self control not to hit something, Or me.

"You were taking her to that man? That bastard? Who made her life hell? You were to him?"

His tone made me more than flinch.

"He blackmailed my father. I knew her before her dad was arrested. Our parents were friends." I chanced a look up and regretted it. Carsile's face was stone; he was still trying very hard to keep his temper.

"He told us to get her back and keep her until he was released from prison. He wanted his daughter back."

Hands slammed down on the table, making he flinch backwards, "She is NOT his daughter! He gave up that right when he began beating her."

"I, I didn't mean…" I mumbled towards the table, not knowing what else to say.

Carlisle sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm himself.

"It took us so long to make her feel safe. You have no idea how scared she used to be. She'd wake up screaming, she couldn't sleep through a whole night. But she settled down, she'd been fine for years… And then to have him mess her life up again - It makes me so…" His voice trailed off, not finishing the sentence.

He looked up, changing the subject, "But your father hasn't been arrested?"

If it had been another situation, I would have laughed, "He won't stick around for the police to work out they've got the wrong guy. He'll be long gone, with the others."

I hoped it was just Emmett. Alice had got away; please let her have gotten away… If she hadn't, no. Don't think about it.

Carsile's face tightened, "He's gone?"

I shrugged, "He won't stay and risk getting arrested."

"And what about you?" Carlisle asked, "They just leave you behind?"

I nodded, "I went against the family. I'm lucky to get away with just this…" I shifted in my seat, not really wanted to discuss my family's code of conduct. It made me cringe at just how easily I went along with them for so many years. How long had I swallowed that crap for? Why hadn't I seen it for what it really was before?

I think Carlisle sensed my un-ease and didn't press the issue.

"Edward I had another reason for coming to see you." I listened silently, "You tried to help my daughter, in return, I want to help you... I'm not going to lie, you're in a huge mess. You need legal council, and not one of those court appointed ones. I'm here to offer my help. It's been quite a while since I've worked as a defence lawyer but I was good. I'm here to offer my help, assuming you story matches with Bella's."

I was stunned. I had imagined that. I was still in my cell. I was dreaming. I had to be. This couldn't be real; Bella's father had not just offered to help me.

"Why?" I finally choked out, still in a daze.

"You helped her, when she had no one else. Plus if you get arrested then I wont be able to prosecute your father, when, he get's arrested. I noticed how Carlisle didn't say if.

I shook my head, "I can't pay you…" I had nothing now, the little money I'd had had been in my backpack, same as the picture of my mother. I'd lost them both now. I really did have nothing.

Carlisle sighed, "I didn't expect you too. I want to get the people who did this to my daughter, not their scapegoat. I can't prosecute them if you've already been convicted."

I watched the man in front of me. He was offering to help, sure he had a personal stake in it but he didn't need to help. We were on opposite sides and he was still willing to help me…

"But this is my fault. I went with Emmett; I took her from your house. I drove her all this way to London. I delivered her to the man who shot her! I didn't shoot her but I good as did." I slumped back in my seat after my omission. Why exactly was I trying to talk him out of helping me?

Carlisle studied me and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Bella did not tell me that..." He said finally. I knew I was in the wrong here. It was my fault, she was hurt and it was my fault. He was going to walk away right now, just let me rot. I didn't blame him.

If I had time back I'd like to think I'd do it differently. I'd see the signs on the drive. I'd pay attention when she broke down. I'd- Hell did it even mater now. It wasn't like I'd get a chance.

" It doesn't change that you helped my daughter. When it counted you were there. You may have made mistakes but that doesn't erase the good you did."

What the hell? Why was he being so nice? My own family did even act like this. My father never went out of his way for me, why would a stranger?

I opened my mouth to speak but a bell sounded

"Visiting hours are over. Visitors are to leave by secure exit A. Inmates will be escorted back to there accommodation."

Carlisle gave a small sigh and stood up, "It was good to meet you Edward. I'll be back, we'll sort this out."

He turned to go and I felt strong hands on my shoulders, pulling me up.

"Wait!"

Carlisle turned.

"Tell Bella I'm sorry and –"I paused, knowing what I wanted to say. But it wasn't something I wanted her to hear from Carisle.

"Tell her that I'll see her when this is over."

Carlisle smiled and nodded, "I will…"

With that he turned and left. A guard lead me back to my cell, surly as ever. Nothing had changed really, but I felt something new. An emotion I thought was long hone in my life.

Hope.

And I couldn't deny it, it felt good.

**Well that was chapter 20, what did ya all think?**

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyy All, here's the next chapter!And technically this is the last chapter! I know everyone, sucks! We have this chapter and then an epilogue. But it's not over yet! So here's the next chapter!**

**But you guys need to check out this story **www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5301745/1/** It's called Destiny and it's going to be an amazing fic!**** It's by a good friend of mine and you NEED to check it out! So after this chapter go, go! Well, after you review of course! In case the link doesn't work the story is on my favorites! So go!  
**

**So on with the chapter!  
**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's P.O.V**

This time when I woke up there was no confusion. I remembered everything. I rubbed my forehead, silently wondering what time it was, or even what day it was. I was getting quite sick of waking up with chunks of time missing.

Opening my eyes I looked round my hospital room, now becoming almost familiar. Jasper stood with his back to me, leaning on the wall looking out the window at a sunrise, or sunset… I could never remember which was west and which was east.

"Jasper?"

At the sound of my voice he whirled around, running a hand through his floppy blond hair, those icy blue eyes connecting with mine.

"Titch! How're you feeling?" Jasper smiled as he spoke, although I could see he was exhausted. Those normal bright eyes looked dull, dark bags weighing down his whole face.

I ignored his question, getting straight to the point, "When was the last time you slept?"

He approached the side of my bed, his brow furrowed, "After you went into shock…"

"How long ago was that?" Seriously, I had no idea. With the medicine they were pumping into me my internal clock was messed up.

"2 days…" The words came muttered, an admission.

"Jasper!" I scolded, lifting my lead like arm, trying to swat his although I never actually touching him, "You _need_ to sleep!"

He sighed, "I don't want to, it's ok. But I think dad's about ready to get them to prescribe me sleeping pills." He smiled lightly at that, the glitter in his eyes returning with the amusement.

I looked up at him, "Why won't you sleep?"

With that question the smile faded, the brightness in his eyes along with it. He broke eye contact with me, dropping his eyes and turning to look down my bed.

"It's my fault you're here… I was out that night. I was meant to be there, but instead I, I went out with my friends. You were home alone because I left you there."

He couldn't be… Jasper couldn't think this was his fault could he?

"Jasper." I sighed, pushing myself firmly up in the bed into a better sitting position. He made a move to stop me but when I shot _him a try it and die_ look his hands dropped away from me. "This wasn't your fault, I promise I don't blame you. I didn't even lock the door when I came in. This wasn't your fault."

When he didn't say anything I reached up, and with effort gingerly touched his arm.

"Please don't beat yourself up about this, please. I won't let you!"

He looked back at me, the moisture that reflected the hospital lighting threatened to overflow, "If anything had happened to you…"

"But it didn't, I'm fine."

He snorted, "Being shot is not fine!"

Ok, he had me there so I re-phrased. "I will be fine. I promise. No one blames you, so don't blame yourself."

Jasper gave me a watery smile, "I never could win an argument with you."

I smirked, "Nope." I popped the "p", the way Jasper hated.

Suddenly a thought struck me, "Jasper where's dad?"

Jasper froze, before plastering another fake smile on his face.

"He had to go out."

"Where is he?" I asked again, Jasper was hiding something.

"I don't know, work? He'll be back soon."

He was lying, I could tell. It was part of being the little sister. It was in the job description, to know when dearest older brother is full of crap.

"You do know," I eyed him. Why was he hiding this? "What are you hiding?"

But Jasper didn't get a chance to answer. We were both distracted by a knock at the door. I looked passed Jasper to the two men standing there. Both wore police uniforms.

"Good Afternoon Miss Cullen and…?" The first looked questionly at Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, I'm Bella's adopted brother."

It seemed satisfy the man who nodded, "My name's Detective Switch, this," he motioned to the younger man behind him," Is Detective Marks. If you don't Miss, we'd like to ask you to talk to you about what's happened."

I opened my mouth but Jasper got there first.

"I'm sorry but no. My father said she wasn't to speak with the police unless he was here."

All 3 heads turned to look at my brother.

"Mr Cullen…" Detective Switch began.

"It's Whitlock-Cullen sir." Jasper corrected firmly. Whitlock had been his birth father's last name before he'd died. Jasper had elected to keep it even after his mother had married our dad and dad had adopted him.

"Mr Whitlock-Cullen." The detective corrected himself, "You are not her parent or legal guardian. You cannot object to us speaking with her."

"I'm not objecting, I'm just asking you to postpone it. Just until our father's back."

The men looked to each other, stupid silent conversations.

"Is everything ok in here?" Dad's voice came from the doorway, he always had impeccable timing. I turned and smiled. He looked as tired as Jasper, man it did neither of them feel the need to sleep?

Dad swept into the room, straight to my side, gently kissing my forehead.

"How're we feeling my darling?"

"I'm ok." It came out a mumble.

Detective Marks cleared his throat, "And you are Mr Cullen? Bella's adopted father?"

Dad turned, "I'm Carisle Cullen, Bella's father yes." He deliberately left out the word "Adopted". He never called himself that.

"We were wondering if we could talk to Miss Cullen about her… Ordeal."

Dad looked down at me, his hand stroking my hair gently. "Only if you feel up to it Darling'. You don't have to do anything until you're ready."

I shook my head, carefully, "It's ok… I don't mind.

Marks nodded but it was Detective Switch who spoke.

"Can you tell us what you remember, from the beginning, take as long as you like."

I drew a deep breath and began.

I told them everything. About how I came home alone, how I was drugged. Waking up in a strange how and about how I'd tried to run, both times. I felt a lump in my throat when I spoke about my breakdown, remembering just how helpless I'd felt, how lost and hopeless that time had been. Dad had slipped a comforting arm around my shoulder, Jasper had squeezed my hand before I continued.

I relived being taken to the house and meeting James. I told them about finding out about Charlie, as I did Dad's arm tighten protectively around me.

Then I began the harder, most resent parts, how Edward had promised to help me and how we'd planned to run. I told them about Edward's kiss. I kept my eyes straight ahead at the point, knowing I didn't want to see what dad's face was doing.

Then there was the betrayal by Alice, the gun, James pulling the trigger…

When I was finally finished I shuffled closer to dad, who was sitting on the edge of my bed and leaned my head against his chest. I just wanted to sleep now.

"Can she stop? She's obviously tired?" Dad asked the detectives, who nodded.

"You'll have to come to the station to make a statement, but that can wait until you're out of here. You just focus on getting better." Detective Switch smiled at me, handing my father a card, "If she remembers anything else, please call us."

Dad nodded before the Detectives turned and left. I felt a yawn escape my lips.

Dad brushed a few strands of hair out my face, "You need to sleep Darling."

I nodded, "Soon," But I wanted to talk first. I sat up carefully, "Dad where were you today?"

"Love we can talk about it when you've had some rest." Dad tried to sway me but I shook my head.

"I want to talk about it now. I'll sleep after I promise."

He sighed but admitted defeat," I went to see Edward Masen."

I stared at him, mouth falling open. Then all of a sudden I came back to reality. "You saw him? How is he? James didn't hurt him right? Is he ok? What did he say?" I was gabbling. Dad smiled as he pushed me back onto the pillows.

"Calm down… He's fine, he's been charged with attempted murder" My eyes widened but dad held up a hand and didn't let me speak.

"They'll drop the charges. I'm sure. He's got an excellent Lawyer." I frowned, watching dad. His smile said it all.

"Dad you're representing him aren't you?" My smile split my face. I lunged forward, wrapping my arms tightly round him, "Daddy!"

I knew just how good a lawyer dad was. He'd help, I knew he would.

Dad eased me off him gently. "Careful now Bella. You'll rip your stitches out."

I let myself be pushed back down on the bed, and what was more surprisingly I stayed there.

" He'll be released within a week I promise. The charge is ridicules."

I smiled, I couldn't seem to stop, "Thank you…"

Dad kissed my forehead, "It's my pleasure." He cupped my cheek, smiling lightly.

"He gave me a message too."

I had to stop myself from jumping again, "What did he say?"

"He said he was sorry, and he'd see you when you were better."

"And you'll let him right?" I looked but at dad with big eyes, he wouldn't say no, right? Dad smiled and nodded, "When you're better." I relaxed, grinning to myself.

Dad looked up at Jasper, "We'd better go and let her sleep."

I pouted at the pair of them "Do you have to? I don't feel tired anymore." It would have sounded more convincing if I hadn't been yawning at the same time.

Dad chuckled lightly, standing up, "You need to sleep and so do we."

I knew when I was beaten, "Fine…"

Jasper stood up too but bent down to give me a hug, "You rest ok? I wont be able to if you don't."

When he pulled back I gave him a look before turning to dad, "Make sure he sleeps tonight."

Jasper rolled his eyes but smiled all the same, "Yes Miss…"

I just stuck my tongue out.

I heard dad laugh lightly, "You too…" I don't think we were meant to hear. But all too soon he was business like, "Right Jasper we need to go." Jasper bent and gave me one more hug. "Later Titch…" Before standing and walking out the door, leaving just dad and me.

Dad turned back, and smiled softly, "My girl…" He touched my cheek affectionately, "My beautiful girl."

I loved it when dad called me that. I was his, I was his daughter. He'd always told me family wasn't the blood in your veins but the bonds that hold people together. I'd thought I'd understood that before, but this whole experience gave the same words a whole new meaning.

"I thought I'd lost you…" Dad kept his hand on my cheek and sighed. I slid mine up to his, covering it, "But you didn't. I'm still here, promise. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Dad chuckled, "No we can't, but we wouldn't want it any other way." He bent and kissed my forehead for the last time, "Now get some sleep."

I released his hand and pulled my covers up, "ok," it came with a yawn.

"Love you Bella." Dad said before moving towards the door.

"Love you too." It came out a mumble. I was tired, really tired. And I had to get better quickly.

Edward was getting released, dad was representing him. It was better than I could have ever hoped for.

For the first time since the dance I slipped into sleep happily.

**So? What ya think? Did you like it? Sad we're almost over?Tell me in a review!**

**And don't forget to check out the story. So those are your missions! go!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyy guys, well it's time, the last chapter, well Epilogue, is here.**

**It's been great guys! I love you guys, Especially you guys who have been reviewing regularly, I love you all. Seriously, you guys totally rock! I've had so much fun writing this and I hope you all liked it.**

**But guys, I'm not leaving you with nothing to read, I seriously recommend you go read the story called Destiny. I've already plugged this but it's happening again.**

**Go read www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5301745/1/**

**It's called Destiny by a good friend of mine BanterInABox (on favorite Authors), so go check it out! I'm going to remind you at the bottom of the page too.**

**So, On with the Last chapter (/cry)  
**

**Epilogue**

**Edward P.O.V**

Carlisle had been a little optimistic with his time scale. He'd said a within a week, but with all the administrate red tape that had to be hacked through it had taken longer. But now the charges had been officially dropped and I was a free man.

It was now exactly 16 days and 13 hours since I'd first met Carlisle and now I was finally being handed back my belongings they'd taken from me upon arrest. It wasn't much, a wallet with all of 6 coins in it, a pen, my shoe laces (how on earth could someone hang themselves with something so short) and my belt. I re-laced my shoes quickly, threaded my belt, and stuffed my belongings into my pockets before finally turning to leave. I couldn't help a small smile appear on my face.

The doors slid open and the crisp January morning breeze hit me. Stepping out I sucked that cool air in, my eyes fluttered closed for a moment; I couldn't deny it, it felt good. Two weeks cooped up sounded a relatively short time but, when you're actually sitting there, day after day, it gets to you. Outside felt good, better then good, but that couldn't account solely for this good mood.

Opening my eyes, I took in the world around me; the street in front of me glistened with the morning frost. The brilliant blue sky contracted the gray street dramatically; I'd never appreciated days like this before. But even the day didn't account for my mood. No, the source of my good mood was all caught up in the girl standing at the bottom of the steps.

I'd been so nervous. My last memories of her weren't so positive, lying on the floor, crimson blood bubbling from a hole in her chest. That's what I had remembered every time I tried to conjure her face to mind.

But the girl at the bottom of the steps wasn't liked that. This girl looked healthy, flawless Pale skin, smooth as cream, rose blood lips set in a slight smile. Mahogany hair tumbled out from under a hat that sat on the back of her head. Perfect, she was bloody perfect. I barely even noticed the two men standing on either side of her, only one I recognized.

The girl turned, those two chocolaty pools for eyes clamped on me. Her voice broke through my trance.

"Edward!"

And then I was running, taking the steps two at a time. I picked her small frame up, wrapping my strong arms around her and lifted herself of her feet.

"Bella…" I murmured gently against her hair. She Laughed, God I loved that laugh.

A loud clear of the throat from behind brought me back to reality. I put Bella down carefully, and watched as her face crumpled. I was confused until I saw her hand pressed to her stomach, where the bullet had been. Damn it, I'd hurt her. It hadn't even been 3 weeks, she may look perfect but she was still fragile.

The boy I didn't know appeared at her side instantly, taking her arm, "Damn it Bella careful. You shouldn't even be out; I knew this was a bad idea."

She frowned, pushing his hands firmly away from her, "I'm fine, just hit it as all."

Carlisle stepped forward, placing a hand on the boys shoulder,"Stop fussing Jasper, she's ok."

He firmly pulled the boy, Jasper I suppose, back next to him.

"I still don't like it, she shouldn't be here." Jasper muttered, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear or not. But what did he mean, she was still ill, or shouldn't be around me? But to be honest, I didn't care, all I saw was the girl in front of me.

I stepped forward, touching her cheek gently, "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No I hurt me. I forget my limits."

I heard a growl from the boy behind and a mutter, "Don't start," from Carlisle.

Bella looked behind her and shot Jasper a look, but when she turned back her face worse a cheeky smile. She leaned forward, speaking quietly, "Sorry, Jasper doesn't like you very much…. Sorry."

Had she just said sorry twice?

I smiled, "You're the only Cullen I need to like me." I carefully leaned forward, smiling down at her, "You look amazing…"

"The wonders of make up," Bella replied, glancing up at me through her lashes.

"You'd have looked perfect without." I kissed her cheek gently. I could practically hear the teeth being gritted behind us. Bella laughed again; I couldn't help but smile when she did. It was amazing, and contagious.

"If you do that again, Jasper might burst a blood vessel."

I pouted but couldn't stop the corners of my lips from twitching upwards. I wanted to kiss her, but it would have to wait, there was something more pressing. Something I'd thought about having Carlisle passed on.

I took her face in my hands, fighting against getting lost in those oceans.

"Bella I broke my promise to you. You got hurt and I'm so sorry… If I'd come to my senses earlier, you'd have been safe." Bella opened her mouth to speak but I placed a finger on her lips.

"Let me finish…" She closed her mouth and looked at me with a curious gaze.

"When I was stuck in there…When no one would tell me anything, when I really thought you were-" I cut myself off, not want to say the word.

"I realized something. I, I love you Bella…"

Her eyes went wide; she clearly hadn't been expecting that. Suddenly I was nervous, had I over stepped my mark? Gone to fast? Had I freaked her out?

I watched her face anxiously before it broke into a smile.

She leaned up and kissed my lips gently, so much for no kissing. But Hell, I wasn't complaining.

Sighing happily she broke away, that amazing smile in place again. I'd never get tired of that.

"I love you too…"

Words had never sounded so sweet. I wrapped my arms around her carefully, bringing her close to my chest.

I'd lost my father and my brother, I'd lost my best friend and sister in one, I'd lost my home and I'd almost lost my freedom. But I hadn't lost Bella, she was still here, in my arms, exactly where she should be.

I had no idea what the future held, it was full of uncertainty but I didn't care.

I had Bella.

We could make this work.

**So... That's it guys...**

**I'm a little sad, I'm going miss hearing from all you lovely people, you're reviews have made my days seriously.**

**So how about one more review, just in memory of the good times? Tell me what you thought of the whole story, what could be improved, that sorta thing.**

**Don't forget to go check out Destiny ( www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5301745/1/ )**

**Oh and as for a sequel? IF there is one it won't be for a while, school is just about to take of and flatten me, so I wouldn't want to start one and not it my full attention. So... I'm saying maybe.... and if yes, not for a good while.**

**But put me on Author alert, if there is anything you'll know. **

**Review!  
**

**And for the last time, byee from Little-Miss-Lat! Byeeeee!!! ^_^**


End file.
